The Surprise
by zestychicken2
Summary: It's Kimiko's sweet sixteen soon and everyone is planning a surprise party. What happens when the surprise brings her and a certain someone closer together? RaixKim, this is my first fanfiction R&R please! Process of being edited/revised
1. The Call

**The Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters**

**A/N: 7/6/11 Edit: Fixed spelling errors, and the infamous 'ease dropping' mistake. Switched Daddy to Papa, and a few grammar errors. Thanks to all those who pointed them out!**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

"Moshi Moshi Papa!"

"Hello Kimiko, how are you?"

"I'm so excited for next week! I can't wait to see you!"

"Oh your mother, Keiko and I have some big plans for your special day!"

Kimiko giggled into the phone, "Like I said, I can't wait."

"Well Kimi, I was just calling to make sure you knew when you were coming and all. Your flight will leave at 12:00 p.m. next Saturday, and you should come into Tokyo around 5:30 p.m. because of the time change. Wait for us in the private lobby."

"Okay Papa, I'll see you then! I'd better go, everyone is probably wondering where I am. Bye! Love you!"

"Bye, Bye Kimiko, I'll see you soon, I love you!"

Kimiko sighed as she put down her cell phone and opened her door, jumping backward as Raimundo, Omi and Clay fell into her small cubicle of a room. "What were you-" Omi interrupted her as they all got up.

"We were, what do you call it, spying or ear dropping, Raimundo?"

"Omi! You aren't suppose to tell her, you're supposed to make an excuse!" Raimundo sighed and lightened up, "And its eaves dropping," he chuckled.

"Why where you guys eaves dropping on me?"

"Uhh, we were...Why you going back to Tokyo next week, Kimiko?" Clay asked trying to change the subject.

Kimiko gave up trying to get it out of them and said, "It's for my sweet sixteen in a couple weeks, but I'm going early for a few days."

"Tell me, what is a 'sweet sixteen'? Is it sixteen of something that is sweet?"

Raimundo burst out laughing, while Clay and Kimiko glared at him, and Omi stood there with a confused look on his face.

"A sweet sixteen is when you turn sixteen, Omi. It is called 'sweet' because it's a great year, and a lot of stuff happens." Clay tried explaining over Raimundo's laughter.

_Smack!_

Raimundo suddenly stopped and put his hand to his cheek. "Hey, what was that for? It hurt!"

"It wasn't funny Rai." Kimiko scolded him like a sister as she walked into the kitchen for a little snack. As Omi was just about to follow, Clay dragged him and Raimundo into his room, just down the hall.

"We should do something big for Kimiko, like have a surprise party!" he said in a high whisper.

"Yeah we should, if Omi here can keep his mouth shut." Raimundo laughed, though his words were true.

Omi opened his mouth to say something back, but then stopped as he thought he didn't have anything to say. "What shall we do for it?" is all that came out of his mouth in the end.

"I don't know," Clay admitted, "Let's go talk to Master Fung about it!" With that, they raced from the room, eager to see what their sensei would say.

?

**A/N: I have officially began editing all of my stories to work out kinks, and make everything make more sense. I'm going to try and keep all of my sucky writing the same though :) I hope this helps a lot better! Author's notes may be shortened just so people don't waste their time reading them anymore :) hope you enjoy the improved version of the story!**


	2. Plans and a Little Curiosity

**The Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters**

**A/N: 7/6/11 Edit: Fixed spelling & grammar issues, added a few details, and changed Rai to Raimundo when not used in dialogue.**

**Chapter 2: Plans and a Little Curiosity**

"I think it is a good idea, and I will get everyone to help, but you must all come up with a little something to make it big." Master Fung instructed them, "Raimundo, you will come up with food-" he was interrupted.

"What's going on?" asked Kimiko and Dojo together the miniature dragon curled around her neck, leisurely hanging on her shoulders.

"Uhh nothing Kimiko," The brunette stammered, "Master Fung was just telling me that I needed to come up with some food for dinner tonight," Raimundo explained nervously.

Omi was about to say something, but stopped as everyone glared at him. "Tell me Omi, what were you going to say?" Kimiko asked sweetly with a puppy dog look on her face.

"I was going to say, it would be most pleasant if you could help him prepare it." He grinned at his own lie, as Raimundo smacked himself in the forehead.

"Alright, I will _if _ Rai wants me to." She shot a look at Raimundo as she one by one locked eyes with everyone else to see if they agreed with Omi. She then sighed in defeat and made an excuse about her walking away. "I'm going to call Keiko, see you all later!" She yelled over her shoulder, as she ran off.

"What's _really_ going on?" Dojo asked suspiciously.

"We are throwing a surprise sweet sixteen party for Kimiko," Clay told him, "Master Fung, please continue."

"Ah yes, where was I. Oh yes, Raimundo you will come up with food. Try and come up with a little food from Texas, here at the temple, Brazil and Tokyo. A little festivity doesn't hurt." Raimundo groaned, but agreed to it. "Clay you will come up with activities, for the night. I trust you will come up with enough, but don't 'overload' it, as some might say." Master Fung smiled before he continued. "Omi, I trust you will get decorations up easily, as I assume you should know of a little festivity."

"What should I do?" Dojo asked eagerly.

"You Dojo," Master Fung thought hard, scratching his chin with his hand, "Shall find out what she wants, without being to obvious."

"Okay!"

"The party is probably...Well let's see, she goes to Tokyo next Saturday, and she said she would be there for a couple of days. I think the Tuesday after she gets back is her birthday." Raimundo thought out loud.

"Dojo, find that out for sure too!" Omi instructed.

"This is going to be great! She's gonna love it! We should probably get started with planning soon." Clay assured everyone.

**During training that day...**

"Eye of Dashi, fire!" Kimiko yelled out and aimed for Raimundo.

"Sword of Storms, wind!" He yelled after her shot. The two powers clashed together and after Raimundo and Kimiko pushed their hardest against each other's Shen-Gong-Wu, the powers both turned to blue and red dust. On the other training ground right beside their own, Clay and Omi practiced too.

"Orb of Tsunami!" Omi yelled.

"Serpent's Tail!" Clay shot back. As water filled the grounds, and Clay turned solid again, Omi turned the water to ice making Clay slide. He crashed into Omi as they both started laughing.

Dojo came out twitching wildly. "We have a problem. Actually two! Two Shen-Gong-Wu activated at once."

"Hmm. Let's see," Kimiko said running to find the scroll. She came back out a minute later and put it on the ground. "The Cloak of Identity lets you pick a person and look exactly like them, and the Ring of Illusions, lets you make an illusion which to you, looks fake, but to others looks real. Both really interesting!"

Dojo twitched then said, "Omi go with Clay to find the Cloak of Identity, and Raimundo and Kimiko will go find the Ring of Illusions. I will take all of you to both places, but which one first?"

Omi thinking deeply, snapped back and exclaimed, "Jack would most likely go for the most useful, which would mean he would go for Ring of Illusions first!"

"Good thinking Omi!" cheered Kimiko, as Omi grinned goofily at his praise.

?

**A/N: I'm back! I know it was kind of short, but the next chapter I already have part of it written, as I thought it would be part of this chapter.**

**Edit: Man, I forgot how simple I used to write :) brings back… kind of good memories? :D**


	3. Rai, Take Away the Pain

**The Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.**

**A/N: 7/6/11 Edit: Fixed spelling and grammar mistakes, added a few details, finally started adding Disclaimers, and fixed a few things that did not make sense whatsoever.**

**Chapter 3: Rai, Take Away the Pain**

Dojo dropped Kimiko and Raimundo at Hollywood and told them, "Good luck you two, and _be careful! _ We will be back as soon as we can to pick you up. Have fun!" Dojo called, leaving with Omi and Clay.

Omi was a little angry that they would go up against Jack Spicer first if his instincts were correct but trusted his friends.

"Well where do we look first?" Raimundo asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know, where would a ring most likely be in Hollywood?" Kimiko took out her PDA, as Raimundo rolled his eyes. As she held it up to the sun and light reflected off of it, it made something shine.

When they finally made it to the sparkling object, they discovered it was the ring. Kimiko moved to grab it, but saw that Jack Spicer had his hand on it too. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Your Two Ton Tunic against my Eye of Dashi. Let's say a little Shen-Gong-Wu soccer game." By then it started to rain, and by the time Jack replied, it was pouring.

"Kimiko, I accept your challenge!" The scenery started to change and a soccer field shifted into shape, as the goals and a ball were created. It looked like they were going to play in the rain.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" They both called out at once, as Kimiko started with the ball.

"First one to score a point wins Jack!"

"You mean, when I score a point Kimiko!"

"Dream on!" She argued with him as she kicked the ball.

"Two Ton Tunic!" and the hard kick was blocked and it bounced back to Kimiko.

With Jack playing goalie due to his lack of able movement with the tunic, she sprinted to make another shot. As she slid to a stop, she froze, waiting to see if she scored the point. The ball right went under Jack Spicer's feet and he fell forwards. The ball went in, but at the same time Jack's Two Ton Tunic landed on Kimiko's wrist, causing her to shriek with excruciating pain.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo yelled as he ran over, pushing Jack off of her arm. Then he wisely covered his ears for a moment as she screamed. Then she settled down and just started to cry, not daring to touch her broken limb. The atmosphere went back to normal and the Two Tun Tunic, Eye of Dashi and the Ring of Illusions landed besides Kimiko. "Jack y-you idiot! This is low, even for you!"

"I-I didn't mean to! It just - I mean - she kicked it! I couldn't help that I fell!"

"Save the excuses," Raimundo sighed, "We have to help her right now; her write is crushed, and we need a away to contact Dojo, Omi and Clay."

"You mean they aren't here?" Jack asked, clueless.

"Duh! Why wouldn't they be over here right now? Anyways, stop arguing and think!" Raimundo started to panic as he saw Kimiko's wrist turned a horribly bruised purple.

"I could fly my hover car over to them, and I guess let them get the Shen-Gong-Wu," Jack laughed, "Besides, I'll get it back anyways."

"Alright fine just hurry up!" He yelled after Jack, then looked down at the crying Kimiko.

"Kim, it's going to be okay, let me look at it," He said softly, it was her left hand and he was on her right, so he went down to reach for it but then pulled back as Kimiko screamed again. "I guess that means don't touch?"

Kimiko nodded slightly, with a little smile. "Hey your smiling, that means I'm doing something right!" he moved to the left side of her and examined it.

It looked bad and crushed, already very swollen. He then went back to Kimiko's right side and picked her up off of the wet ground, so she didn't get more soaked, and lay her on his lap as best he could, still holding her head up.

**With Omi, Clay, and Dojo...**

"I do not understand, Jack Spicer should have been here by now, unless there is a very long Showdown going on where Kimiko and Raimundo are," Omi thought.

"Well just keep looking, we can look for Jack later," Dojo spoke cautiously; he also didn't like that Jack didn't just come out.

"Hey I found it!" Clay said holding it up, "And no Jack!" just as the words left Clay's mouth, they saw a hover car.

"Jack Spicer! You are too late!" Omi told him, shaking a finger.

"Yeah whatever, I'm not here for Shen-Gong-Wu. After what I just did, I needed to return Kimiko and Raimundo a favor." They all looked at him, confused.

"I do not understand, is this some kind of trick?" Omi asked still confused.

Jack sigh and started to explain, "Okay, Kimiko and I had a Showdown," he paused and as Clay was about to say something he continued, "She challenged me to a Shen-Gong-Wu soccer game, I used the Two Ton Tunic, and she well she didn't use one, cause she was good at soccer already...Anyways, she kicked the ball, it knocked my feet out from under me, as she kicked the ball she slid and fell to the ground, and stayed there, hoping she got the shot." he took a deep breath.

"But-" Clay got interrupted.

"Wellll, I sort of landed on her wrist with the Two Ton Tunic on and crushed it. Raimundo came over and pushed me off, as the Two Ton Tunic deactivated, I heard her scream, and then she started to cry. Raimundo called me an idiot and sent me here to get you. Now I'm done." He paused then continued, "Kimiko is still there with Raimundo, so you better hurry and go."

"But, why did you help them? You never help us normally."

"After the whole Showdown thing, I guess I owed them a favor." Jack shrugged.

"Wuya didn't stop you?" Dojo asked.

"Ah she stayed at my lair; she got some kind of ghost flu."

"We must get to Kimiko!" Omi said as Dojo was just about to say the same thing. He grew larger and Omi and Clay climbed on. Dojo waited for Jack.

"Oh no, sorry, but I don't take the dragon express. I'll take my hover car instead." He insisted.

"Suite yourself," Dojo sighed as he went back to where he left Kimiko and Raimundo. He started to go full speed as someone shouted at him.

"Slow down! I can't go that fast!" Jack yelled at him from behind.

"You'll catch up!" Clay called back.

**30 minutes later...**

Dojo landed and Clay and Omi ran to where Raimundo was sitting. "Rai, whoa!" Clay gasped, as he saw Kimiko. She was still crying in pain, as she sat on Raimundo's lap with a hand supporting her head under her Raven colored hair, with her wrist on her stomach.

Omi went over to Kimiko wrist and was going to pick it up. She scream her loudest, as for it not being treated for about forty-five minutes, it was getting very bad. "Don't touch it, she doesn't like it touched." Raimundo said.

"We have to get her back to Master Fung!" Omi said after his daze from the scream.

Dojo was about to say the same thing, but when Omi beat him to it again, he sighed and simply said, "Right!" As Jack landed he came over, and listened in on the already-half-way-through conversation.

"Well there is no way she can fly on Dojo's back, what about Jack's hover car!" Raimundo said.

"Uhh, oh well fine!" he said in defeat, although he didn't put up a very big fight, and opened his door for Raimundo to get in carrying Kimiko.

"We will see you back at the temple," Dojo finally got a word in, as Omi and Clay climbed onto his back, "and good luck!"

"You guys, just don't start making out back there," Jack laughed at his own joke even though it wasn't at all funny. When they got into the air Jack was too caught up in flying to notice anything they said.

"R-Rai?" Kimiko said gently. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Kimiko! How do you feel?" he whispered back as he saw her eyes had trouble finding focus, from all the crying, pain, and passing out.

"Terrible pain, and why are we in Jack's hover car?" she asked in confusion, as she passed out from the pain of her wrist just after she screamed at Omi.

"You probably couldn't go to the temple on Dojo's back so Jack 'offered' to help."

"Rai, it hurts too much, I wish you could just...Take away the pain, with one simple movement."

Raimundo laughed a little bit and told her, "You must be delirious."

?

**A/N: Okay I will end the chapter right there! Muhahaha! Keep reading to find out what happens to Kimiko.**

**Edit: Lol… That is totally unrealistic, and it's kind of funny to read.**


	4. How to Take Care of the Problem

**The Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters**

**A/N: 7/7/11 Edit: Fixed spelling and grammar mistakes, rewrote things that didn't make sense, and used a few better words.**

**Chapter 4: How to Take Care of the Problem**

**At the Temple...**

"Master Fung how does it look?"

"Master Fung please say she woke up!"

"Master Fung is she going to be alright?"

"Man you guys ask a lot of questions," Jack Spicer said leaning against a wall.

"Indeed Jack, but for a friend so would I," Master Fung then looked at his pupils, "She will be alright, and is awake, but I suggest if you all go in to see her at once, you be very quiet."

"Okay Master Fung," they all whispered together, as Jack followed.

Kimiko's left arm, from her hand, half way up her forarm was covered in a white, thick cloth. She was sitting up in bed, trying to dry her hair with a towel in her right hand, and was being rather unsuccessful. "Do you need some help?" Clay asked.

Kimiko jumped a little and then looked to see who it was, When she found Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Jack, she smiled, "Hi guys," she said softly, her once high pitch, happy voice now in a high whisper, with a hint of pain. As Raimundo, Clay and Omi sat on her bed Jack took his place leaning against the wall as he had before.

"Hey Kimiko I'm sorry about this whole thing, but I really should be going - don't want Wuya to find out that I was helping you guys."

"Not to worry Jack, we all thank you for your kind help," Omi spoke to him in his normal voice, "We shall see you again when another Shen-Gong-Wu activates."

"Yeah whatever," he mumbled in an annoyed tone as he walked away.

"How do you feel?" Raimundo asked.

"Well," she laughed a little bit, "My wrist really hurts, but otherwise I'm pretty good, besides being wet." Raimundo then noticed that he was still wet too.

"Uhh, I'm going to go change!" he said running out.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Clay said to Kimiko. "We'll come back in about 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" she said getting up and peering into her closet.

It was hot in the temple most of the time, so she picked out a dark blue, silk skirt, and a pink halter top with the happy bunny on it saying 'You look cute when your trying to think'. She then went and sat down at her desk to do her hair. After throwing it up into a pony tail, she picked up her cell phone and called Keiko.

"Hello?"

"Hey Keiko it's Kimiko!"

"Oh hey, wait what's wrong?"

"Well you see, I was in a Xiaolin Showdown, and stupid Jack Spicer's Two Ton Tunic fell and crushed my wrist."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!"

"It hurts pretty badly, but I'm okay right now," She sighed as she heard Raimundo and Clay come in.

"I'm sorry Kimiko! I hope you are okay! Huh? Oh no hold on, yes I'm going right now, I know I'll see her soon, okay Papa. Kimiko I have to go. I'll see you on Saturday! Feel better!"

"Bye Keiko, see you soon!" she put down the phone and looked at the two boys.

"Is anyone here going to do anything better for you then just heavy cloth?" Raimundo asked.

"Rai, of course they are! Actually I should go right now and see what they want me to do."

As she walked out she saw what Raimundo was wearing. Instead of his normal orange shirt, with a green and white T-shirt on top of it and tan baggy pants, he was wearing a blue shirt with a white and orange shirt over it, along with blue baggy pants. It was the same style but just different colors.

When they saw Kimiko later, her arm was wrapped in a baby pink cast. It looked stiff and painful, and when they saw it, they winced, halting their conversation, "You know you don't have to stop talking because I'm in here, right?"

"Yeah we know," Raimundo and Clay said together. They were all staring at each other when Master Fung arrived in the room with Omi at his side.

"There will be no lessons today, I thought since Kimiko has broken her wrist we should all take a break today, and resume training tomorrow." They all cheered a little, because they loved having days off, except they never knew what to do.

**Later that day...**

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Kimiko.

"How about a game of football?" Raimundo asked.

"But-"

"Raimundo, that sounds most fun! Let us go!" They all ran outside leaving Kimiko there. She sighed and went to her room.

She got out her portable DVD Player, and put in a music video DVD. The first video was Cry, by Mandy Moore. After she heard the song she shut it off, being bored. Then after ten minutes of thinking, she went to sleep.

She fell asleep almost crying again in pain, her wrist would be very painful, calm down, and then it felt like someone was hitting it again and again because it throbbed so much.

Kimiko awoke quickly; she looked around, then at the clock. She had been asleep for two hours. She got up and ran to the corridor, and then looked out into there training grounds. She still saw Omi, Raimundo and Clay playing football, but now it was more like, keep the ball away from Omi. She went outside and took a deep breathe. Then they all stopped and looked down, but Omi.

"Guys stop picking on Omi," she said putting her hand to her eyes, trying to block the sun.

"Kimiko, we're sorry we forgot," Clay said in a low voice.

"It's okay," she sighed going over to them, Omi gave her the ball and they all looked up, "But I can still throw with my right hand!" she yelled, and threw it over there heads as Omi was already back up to try and catch it.

Clay and Raimundo were shocked but then started running for it. Passing Omi up, Clay caught it and threw it back to Kimiko. She barely, but still, caught it with her right hand.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought…

?

**A/N: Edit: Wow… lol... :) Well I hope, if anyone ever reads this again, you're enjoying the story lol :D**


	5. Dinner for Five

**The Surprise**

Chapter 5...Dinner for Five

Master Fung came out and said it was time for dinner. Then he changed his mind. He called Raimundo and Kimiko inside, as Omi and Clay still passed the football back and forth, even though Omi most of the time dropped it. "Tonight you were both to make dinner?" He laughed as Kimiko ran into the kitchen. Raimundo groaned and followed her. Then he saw her digging out fish from the freezer with her left hand as far away from the door as she could make it go.

"Fish?"

"Nope,"

"Then what?"

"Can you get me out the turkey?" she giggled a little as Raimundo looked into the fridge confused.

"What are you making?"

"Rai this is an old tridition, it's my favorite meal from Japan!"

"Oh,"

"You have to make a side dish," she laughed as he groaned again.

"Hmm, oh I have one," Kimiko watched in amusement as Raimundo walked over to get some flower, dumped some in his hand and blew it at Kimiko.

"Hey!" she took one of her uncracked eggs and threw it at Raimundo. He got hit square in the head.

"Oww," Raimundo laughed, as he picked up some sugar. Then he threw a handful at Kimiko and it landed in her hair. He stoppe for a moment to see how beautiful she looked with her hair in a messy pony tail, and her clothes looked like a perfect color with her hair. He snapped back into reality as he heard Kimiko's voice.

"Rai! I'm going to get you!" she filled up a cup of water as Raimundo tried to take off running. He ran into the table and got stuck. He sigh and waited for Kimiko to dump the water on him, maybe on his shirt or something, but he then found out she dumped it on his head.

"Oh Kimiko! That was cold!"

"Oops!" she giggled, as the timer on the over rang, she ran over and took out the fish and turkey with one hand, but Raimundo saw her right hand shot back and she went to the sink and turned on the water.

"You get burned I guess?" he asked a little concerned, "Let me take it out for you," he insisted and walked over to the oven before Kimiko made an objection

She sigh and said, "Make your side dish Rai, and hurry I'm almost done!" She took out five wooden sticks from a drawer, and cut the fish and turkey into little pieces or squares.

"Okay fine. And just try not to burn yourself again!" He got out: lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, salad dressing, some carrots, a carrot shredder, and some strips of chicken. "This is my favorite salad from Brazil."

"It looks interesting," she said grabbing a tomatoe and cutting that up. She then put a piece of turkey on the stick, then tomatoe, then the fish, she grabbed some chicken and ham that had already been made the previous night and warmed it up. Then she put some lettuce on it then the chicken and ham. The 5 sticks were now totally full with the same things on each one.

Raimundo had an impressed look on his face, not knowing Kimiko could cook so well. Then he found a big bowl and put some lettuce into it. Then shredded the carrots and cheese, and put those two things into the bowl. He sliced the tomatoes and chicken up and then added them, then from on top of the fridge, there was a strange cooking object she had never seen in Japan, Raimundo took it down and poured the salad into it. then he plugged it in and started it. It was something Like a blender, but instead of blending it just made the bowl attached to the machine spin. Then Raimundo pressed a button and a chopper came out and started chopping it so the lettuce, tomatoe and chicken slices weren't so big. Finally,they both got out some juice and some milk and set the table. Omi, Clay and Master Fung were called in as soon as Raimundo and Kimiko got changed, for the second time that day.

"This is really good, you two did a good job," Clay said with his mouth half full of food.

"Indeed," Master Fung said, at the delight of the fish on the stick. As he saw a little bit of egg yoke still in Raimundo's hair and sugar in Kimiko's, but then decided not to ruin the dinner by bringing it up,

Omi said nothing, but put a thumbs up as he stuffed his face with Raimundo's salad. Kimiko agreed to try Raimundo's food if he agreed to try her food. They both like eachothers a lot, but also had some of what they made as well. The first night came that Kimiko had to wear the cast. She sighed as she fell asleep once again in pain. Raimundo remembered what happened that day and rolled over to try and get as much sleep as possible. Omi was full of food and went to sleep without even thinking about it, Clay decided to fall asleep reading.

Long paragraphs! lol and an uneventful chapter. Although myself I liked the picture I put in my head of Raimundo getting hit with the egg, and surgar in Kimiko's hair. Anyways I'm not going to say a lot again and let you get on with reading cause im sure you guys never like listening to me talk to you. Anyways...Wow I really need to come up with another word. Any suggestions, please put that in your reviews! Thanks and have fun reading the next chapter. And there are actually spelling checks here so I'm hoping not may words will be spelled wrong anymore. Sorry about it before:)


	6. Waiting the Week Out

**The Surprise**

Chapter 6...Waiting the Week Out

The days went by slow for Kimiko. She was going to see her family in 6 days, her birthday was in 9 days and her wrist was still in terrible pain. Training was challenging because she couldn't work around her wrist and every so often had to stop because of the pain. It was always in the way, and what annoyed her the most was that whenever something knocked into it a little bit everyone, but Master Fung would ask if she was okay. Even though it still hurt she didn't like the babied attention she was getting from it, so she said she was always fine. The next three days were the same thing as usually and then on the fourth day a Shen-Gong-Wu activated!

"Another two Sheng-Gong-Wu activated!" Dojo said twitching wildly as he did a couple nights ago. "Same plan?"

"It is unless, Raimundo doesn't think he can protect Kimiko from any further harm," Omi protested.

"Omi I will be fine," Kimiko said asuring though in an annoyed tone.

Dojo brought out the scroll. "Orb of Love, let's you put anyone to sleep you wish until there true love wakes them up, or after 48 hours. Which ever comes first." Everyone looked at eachother, a hint of worry in their eyes.

"Dojo...How would their true love wake them up?" Kimiko asked nervously.

"By a-" Dojo hesistated, "By a kiss of course," he went on talked trying not to seem to interested in what he had just said. "Feather Fighter Shawl, lets anyone who wears it be as light as a feather and slow any fall down, and allows very swift movement. The Orb of Love is in St. Petersburg, Russia. Kimko, Raimundo you guys willing to go there?"

"Uhh," Raimundo stumpled.

"Why not?" Kimko smiled nervously.

"Alright, Feather Fighter Shawl is in Hong Kong, China. Omi, what will Jack Spicer go for first?"

"Definatly the...The Orb of Love," he finally spit out.

"Okay we will do the same thing as last time then. Ready everyone?"

"Yeah!" they all said together.

The name of the chapter I guess really only fits the beginning, but if you look at it in a different way it doesn't. Anyways thanks for reviewing and giving me a new word to use. When the time is right I shall award the winner of giving me the new word. Hehe :D. Keep reading to find out, and review this chapter! Thanks! And very short chapter I know.


	7. Finding the One

**The Surprise**

Chapter 7...Finding the One

Dojo dropped Kimiko and Raimundo off, at a little play house in St. Petersburg. "Uhh, Dojo?" Kimiko was about to ask something. "Wait nevermind I get it now, come on Rai!"

"You two becarful! More than last time!" Dojo, Clay and Omi set off to China. Omi didn't understand from last time what happened, why Clay, Dojo and him were going after the second Shen-Gong-Wu, but it eventually left his mind as he still had faith in his friends.

"Kimiko, where are we going?" Yelling Raimundo over the noise.

"Well it's an orb, why not be with a whole bounch of balls, that look almost exactly like it!" She then pushed Raimundo into a little kid play house into the big pool of plastic balls, and then jumped in herself. They both looked for the Shen-Gong-Wu, and then Kimiko touched it, But feeling another hand as well. Hoping it was Raimundo she turned, she was wrong. It was Jack.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Your Ring of Illusions, against my Third-Arm Sash! The first to the end of the tunnel opstical will win!"

Kimiko looked at Jack and saw no way out of it, she couldn't find Raimundo to take her place so she said, "Jack, I accept your challenge!" The scenery started to change, and They arose above the opsical course to examane it a little bit, and Raimundo came out of the pool to see Kimiko and Jack, but before he could say anything he heard something.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" they both shouted together, again.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo called out as Jack and her landed into the pool again and he could see plastic, colored balls flying every which way. Jack got out first and Kimiko used her Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Ring of Illusions!" she whispered and it made an illusion that Jack thought there was a dead end, as Kimiko passed him.

"Hey! Grr, Third-Arm Sash!" the claw grabbed Kimiko's right hand and pulled her back to Jack. "Sorry about this again Kimiko, but," he then made a fist and hit Kimiko's still crushed left wrist as hard as he could. Let go of her and ran off.

She screamed so terribly loud and the pain was unbarible she swore she could have died. As Jack passed her up Kimiko lay holding her wrist on the ground. She tried to make an illusion but she was in just to much pain. Raimundo was on the side lines erdging to jump in and help Kimiko, but he stayed calm and waited for it to end.

**With Dojo, Omi and Clay...**

"I must have been right, Jack Spicer went for the Orb of Love first!" Omi smiled a little just before a claw scratched his back, a yelp of pain alerted the others that he was in trouble. As Dojo and Clay found him, he was on the ground and Katnappe was standing behind him wearing the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Muhahaha, Meow! I'll be going now!" Clay and Dojo didn't care all to much about the Shen-Gong-Wu over Omi. They went over and helped him up.

"We have to get him back. Let's go and pick up Kimiko and Rai quickly!"

"Gotcha'!" Dojo grew larger and Clay sat on him with Omi right infront of him. Dojo tried to fly as smoothly as he could. Although Omi was still awake he was really out of it, not saying anything.

**Back to Kimiko, Raimundo and Jack...**

As the Showdown ended with Jack victorious, Kimiko then went to the side line still laying down. Raimundo tried to run to her but then Jack stepped up. "No, no, no. We can't let you get in the way!" he stepped up and whispered to himself so Raimundo couldn't hear, "Ring of Illusions." About 10 of Jack's Jack-bots stood infront of Raimundo so he couldn't get to Kimiko, with lazers and cannons waiting to shoot at him if he took one more step forward. Raimundo then hoped Kimiko could defend herself.

From all the pain in her wrist, Kimiko passed out again, Jack then went to her and used another Shen-Gong-Wu. "Orb of Love!" Jack said holding Kimiko's good wrist up. After he used the orb, her wrist went from straight to limp as though Kimiko was dead.

"NOOO!" Raimundo yelled as loud as he could.

Clay heard this and ran inside the playhouse. he saw Kimiko laying limp on the ground as Raimundo was running over to her.

"Rai what-"

"Jack used the Orb of Love on her! And hit her wrist as hard as he possibly could during the Showdown! There was nothing I could do, the showdown started in the pool of plastic playballs!" he was screaming now and Clay went over to calm him down.

"She's not dead Rai, just not going to be with us for a little bit is all."

"I-I was suppose to protect her," he said in a low, sorrowful tone. He then picked Kimiko up and walked back to Dojo.

"What happened to Kimiko?"

"I'll explain on the way back," Clay sigh. Just as they got to the temple Clay got done explaining and Omi was coming around in pain.

"Omi!" Master Fung quickly took him to some healer monks in the temple. As Raimundo and Clay were trying to suppose Kimiko without hurting her arm, they waited for Omi to come out. As he came out he was perfectly fine, just a little bandaged up. Clay and Raimundo set Kimiko down in her bed and then everyone went out to the table to talk.

"How is everyones planning going?" Clay asked.

"Most wonderful! I have found the perfect decorations for the party! There are some acient dragons from where we each live. A model of Dojo will be hanging up. The Japanease New Years, firey red dragon will be hanging up. The green, kind dragon from Brazil will be hung up and from America, They mystic, purple, make-believe, fire breathing dragon will be hung up. Some other side decorations are on there way!" Omi's smile was quite big by the time he got done saying everything. "What about you Raimundo?"

"Great, I have found one main course food from Japan, a side dish from the temple, a desert from Brazil and a cake from America! The main course is some sort of fried chicken, fish and sushi salad, the side dish is the sacred rice that we only have on days we get promoted or birthdays, the desert is some really great, secret flavor, almost like mystery, ice-cream, and the cake is a chocolate, vanilla, double layer cake. Some more food will be added if we want to snack during the rest of the party." Raimundo laughed as everyone dropped their jaws to see Raimundo Pedrosa actually cooking a full-fetch meal!

"Clay how are things going on your end?" Omi asked.

"Great, I've thought up some things we could do. Possibly some sort of games that include the Shen-Gong-Wu, we could try a talent show for kicks,a scavenger hunt for Shen-Gong-W some of Kimiko's favorite music playing the whole time, a couple of sport games, and a couple of mind games! Sound okay to everyone?"

"Totally!"

"Perfect!"

"Indeed it is good, but one more thing we could do."

They all looked at Master Fung. "I have orginized a great party, your closest friends and family from all of you plus Kimiko, and me. We will be having this big party after our own temple party. There will be a great dance, the countdown for Kimiko, for I know that she was born at exactly 10:32p.m. Gifts from most everyone and much much more. Since Clay has come up with the little party, I thought he should choose how we dress for the bigger party afterwards. Clay?"

He thought for a moment then smiled really slyly before saying, "American formal! We should travel to America and find formal clothes there. It isn't actually all that bad, a lot of guys do shop, along with a lot of girls. It will be perfect!" They all agreed to go just after Kimiko woke up and before her flight on Saturday. There excuse was that it would be fun to dress up on Kimiko's sweet sixteen and have a little more of a special night, but nothing compared to her real party with all her friends and Master Fung, plus the party after.

After everyone was asleep Raimundo got up and went into Kimiko's room. Very quietly shut the door and went over and sat on her bed. The monks had changed her cast to a more protective one so she could fight better, and it gave more support to the bones that weren't completely crushed. "I have to find out if this works," Raimundo whispered as he looked at Kimiko with adoration in his eyes.

And you will find out what happens next chapter! I know I'm evil for leaving you there, and I know you want to find out what happens sooo I'll leave you to read, please review, talk to you soon!


	8. America's Shopping Spree!

**The Surprise**

Chapter 8...America's shopping spree!

Raimundo leaned in and kissed Kimiko passionatly on the lips, then broke and waited. He sigh as he got up, and just as he was going to leave the room, he heard a stir from Kimiko's bed. He turned quickly to see she was trying sit up.

"Kimiko!" he said in his normal voice. He went back to her bed and helped her sit up, then he sat down himself.

"Wha-what happened Rai? Last thing I remember is you screaming 'No!' and Jack saying something under his breath."

"You got hit by the Orb of Love," Raimundo said already thinking of an excuse just incase questions her asked.

"Has it been 48 hours?"

"No."

"Then how did I wake up? Rai..." Kimiko stopped.

"The affect must have worn off. I came in to check on you and you were still asleep and then all of a sudden, you started to wake up."

"How would it just wear off?"

"Maybe cause your a really strong fighting Kimiko. I mean you still took on Jack today with your wrist."

"Maybe."

Raimundo got up and ran from the room. Before Kimiko could say anything she heard banging on all the doors, "Guys, guys Kimiko's awake, the affect wore off early! Wake up guys!" After he came back into the room, Omi, Clay and Master Fung followed.

"Well, if I'll be-"

"Kimiko!" Omi yelling going over to hug her, watching her wrist.

Kimiko giggled weakly, "Hi Omi,"

"It's weird the effect just wore off," Clay said thinking.

"It reall is," they all agreed, then changed the subject Clay got down to trying to tell Kimiko about there trip to America.

"Kimiko, we all thought it would be fun to dress up a little more formaly for you sweet sixteen than normal. So we decided to take a trip to a mall in California in America to look.

"Sounds fun, but can we go tomorrow?" Everyone laughed a little bit and agreed they would all go tomorrow morning.

**The next day...**

It was 7:00a.m. and everyone's alarm went off. Kimiko got up and bit her lip. She didn't relize after she had first woken up how much pain her wrist had been in after Jack hit it. She groaned as she went to the bathroom just before Raimundo got to it. They both touched the doorknob at once as Clay walked up. He chuckled and said, "Looks like you two are in for a Xiaolin Showdown he said pulling Rai's hand off the doorknob for Kimiko to turn it and rush in.

"Aww Clay! Come on!" Raimundo groaned.

"Sorry Rai, ladies first!" Clay answered standing behind Raimundo laughing.

Kimiko stepped into the warm shower and found the shampoo she loved to use. Although everyone else seemed to hate it they allowed her to get a bottle for herself, along with the conditioner. It made her hair silky soft, but couldn't enjoy the shower as much with the plastic wrapping around her cast. She sigh as she finished washing her hair out with shampoo plus conditioner, and then moved onto using the body wash that everyone used. She sigh as she got out and wrapped a towl around herself as she went to pick up her brush. She heard Raimundo complaining to Clay about the whole bathroom insident and heard Omi asking Clay questions, as Clay tried to hurry Kimiko up. She laughed to herself as she got dressed. She was going to wear a tan skirt that went down about down to her knees, tan, leather knee-high boots, a half-length sleeve shirt that had Japanease characters on it. As she got done brushing her hair she put it up into a messy bun, and opened the door to see everyone still doing what she expected them to except Raimundo who was stairing at her.

"Rai your up!" She laughed as Raimundo stomped into the bathroom mumbling. "Hey Clay how we going to pay for this stuff, you say its pretty expensive," She asked Clay who was now trying to stop Omi from asking questions on where exactly they were going.

"Credit cards, Kimiko, everyone in the temple now has one."

"Oh wow that's cool, except I kind of already had three of them," She looked a little guilty of getting a new one, but Clay asured her it was fine.

"Hey Kimiko can I talk to you for a moment?" Dojo asked going by.

"Sure!" she said following and waving good-bye at Clay who was to caught up in trying to talk to Omi and getting Raimundo out of the bathroom.

"Soo," Dojo asked as Kimiko sat down and he got up on the table," What do you want for your birthday?" He asked.

"Oh you guys don't have to get me anything!"

"No, no we have to get you a little something!" He gave her a piece of paper and a pencil, "Write down anything you want and give it to me before you leave to go to Tokyo, okay?"

She sigh in defeat, "Okay."

Finally Raimundo got out of the bathroom and Clay went in and out quickly, after Omi came out dressed as normal Raimundo had other plans for him. "We need to give youa different look instead of just those clothes Omi, let me help you!" He dragged Omi into his room and looked in his closet. He found a punk, but not to bad hat and put it on Omi. "Not bad you could pull off that look," so he pulled out a shirt, jean jacket, some jeans and some shoes, but he had to make them smaller. So he cut the jeans so they fit Omi, and cut the sleaves to both shirts. Don't ask how they got the shoes to fit Omi! After him and Omi went to where the others where waiting.

"Wow!" Master Fung was surprised at the new look Omi was given, but then smiled. "Come, we must hurry!"

They all toppled onto Dojo and flew to California. Kimiko went wild at the mall Clay brought them too, Raimundo was impressed and Omi and Master Fung were delighted. They all went to a formal clothing shop and looked around. Raimundo, Clay and Master Fung got the normal black suites, but Omi was stuck with a white one. Kimiko found something that amazed everyone, epsecialy Raimundo.

She wore the whole outfit including shoes and accesories that she was going to wear at what she thought a little gift giving, and some talking would be on her sweet sixteen. It was a light green dress that went down at a slant. The longer side went down to her ankles and the shorter side went just below her knees. The sleeves dropped to her shoulders and her shoes were heals with a strap over the middle of her foot and one in the back of her heal. She had dangling green earings in and 4 gold braclets on her right wrist, and a choker on with a locket heart in the middle. Her cast being white had no effect on what she looked like.

"Whoa," Clay and Raimundo said in a whisper as Omi spoke up.

"That look is most wonderful Kimiko!"

Some guys walking by wolf whistled as Raimundo steamed to himself which no onenoticed and Kimiko blushed. "Well I think we're done here aren't we?"

"Yeah! Except I did find something even for myself."

They all looked at dojo who was now on Kimiko's shoulder. He had found a small purple tie and had it on. "It was the only color they had!" he tried to explain as everyone laughed a little.

"Dojo it's cute!" Kimiko said between laughs.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go pay for this stuff and go back, Kimiko still has to pack a bit I believe."

"Oh shoot, I forgot totally, I leave tomorrow!" she ran back into the changing room and got into her normal clothes again. The total of everything was $6,500; so they all maxed out the credit cards. There for Kimiko now had her normal three.

As they got back to the temple Kimiko ran into her room and started to pack her things rapitly. It was only about an hour until she had to go to sleep because of her early flight, and dinner would take up about 25 minutes of it. When she was finally done it was dinner time. They all talked about the things that happened today and if they would like to go back any other time for anything special they needed. Kimiko suddenly dropped her fork and it made a loud sound on her plate. They all looked at her.

"Kimiko what's wrong?" Raimundo asked with a concerned tone.

"I-it's my wrist, it's hurting like crazy, I haven't felt that pain ever since Jack first punched it." Her voice had a lot of pain in it and Raimundo went with her to some of the Monks who had helped her with the casts to see what was wrong. As Raimundo came back everyone was quiet, as they heard Kimiko crying. When she came back out her wrist was in a better supported cast then it was before and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What happened?" Omi asked. Clay, Master Fung, and Raimundo stared at him. "Oh, sorry Kimiko, please forgive my nosiness."

"No Omi, there is nothing to be sorry about," she said gently as she sniffled once again. "It's okay if you want to know."

No one said anything, but they didn't glare at Omi, so he spoke up, "What is wrong Kimiko, I would if not the others too, like to try and help."

Kimiko smiled slightly and said, "Something I did in the last 48 hours must have been bad because one of the bones that was starting to heal, the one that had made the best progress snapped again." she looked down at her plate.

"Oh Kimiko," Master Fung said with dispare, "I'm sure everyone is very sorry, if you would like, you may be excused and do what you please with the rest of your time, I'm sure one of these boys will do the dishes for you?"

"I will," offered Raimundo.

"Wow," Clay tried to lighten things up, "Raimundo Pedrosa actually offering to help? That is truly a first." Raimundo made a face, but Kimiko giggled as she got up and put her plate in the sink before heading to her room.

Well guys, sorry it was a little cheap and I'm not totally sure if I put the right picture of the dress inside your mind. Kimiko's time with her family comes up in the next couple of chapters and the party ideas will only be allowed to go in reviews until after next chapter. So the end of chapter 10 will be the deadline! And also that chapter I have decided that the contest winner for my new word will come up at the end of chapter 10 also, keep reading to find out what will happen when Kimiko is gone, and what Kimiko does when she's in Tokyo. Sorry I'm talking quite a bit. Please R&R! Thanks!


	9. The List

**The Surprise**

Chapter 9...The List

Kimiko finished the list of things everyone could get her for her sweet sixteen. The list said:

_Kimiko's list_

_-IPod_

_-New PDA (updated version)_

_-A complete wardrobe makeover-A.K.A. a great amount of new outfits_

_-Money (would work I guess if you couldn't think of anything else)_

_-A new mini backpack to keep PDA, money etc. in_

_-A cute little stuffed animal, for whenever my wrist starts to hurt ('.') _

_-Anything else you might think I need_

_-Anything else you think I would like_

The last thing on the list she erased as best she could but it was still a little see able if you looked very hard at it, it said, as she daydreamed and didn't know what she was putting down.

_-A Kiss_

She walked out and saw Dojo laying out on the table stuffed.

"Here Dojo!" she said happily, but with a little pain to the mini dragon. She started to walk away when she heard some voices.

"Good night Kimiko! Feel better! Have sweet dreams!" She heard different people saying different things and all she did was wave.

"Good night guys!" She said after she stopped waving backwards. She glanced over her shoulder to see Raimundo doing the dishes without complaining, and she smiled. She slept well that night and didn't wake up as much as usual from the pain of her wrist.

Short chapter, but It was Kimiko's list and nothing else. Lol :P I know very uneventful, but now you have some time for a quick break before you keep reading. (If your the kind of person who is so caught up in reading, you can't take a break or get up until the end of the chapter.) Well here is chapter 10, and only this chapters reviews and next chapter for party ideas. Plus the word contest winner will also come up at the end of the chapter. Be sure to R&R. :D Plus, I will be now updating every Sunday from now on, but incase of emergancy it will be a little bit later or a little bitearlier. Keep reading :)


	10. Tears, the Flight and More Tears

**The Surprise**

Chapter 10...Some Tears, The flight, and More Tears

Kimiko woke up at the sound of her alarm. She poked her head out of her door and looked both ways to see if anyone was awake. She then saw Clay come out of his bedroom. "Hey Clay!" She whispered.

"Good morning Kimiko," he said yawning. "How are you?"

Kimiko started crying her eyes out, as Clay backed her to her room. "Kimiko what's wrong?" he asked concerned in a high whisper.

"My wrist-it hurts like crazy and it won't stop!" the young girl replied trying to calm herself down.

"Kimiko, it's okay. It's not unormal, it should hurt like crazy, but it won't stop for a while. I mean you crushed it then it got hit really hard by Jack, and your trying to still train with it like that."

"It would hurt more if you weren't as strong as you are Kimiko."

Clay and Kimiko looked up to see Raimundo standing in the doorway to her room.

"Rai did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. I could have gone back to sleep, but I had to see what was wrong."

"Sorry." she said guilty.

"No it's okay, really. I wanted to say good-bye before you left anyways.

She smiled with a glint of happiness, but also pain in her eyes. "Oh crap! It's almost 11:00! I still need to get ready!" Kimiko said in her normal voice rushing out of her room and into the bathroom. As Master Fung came inside from the training grounds with Omi panting beside him, he asked where Kimiko was.

"She had to still get ready, can Dojo get her to the Airport in time?"

"Course I can!" Dojo said with a lot of pride trying to get on top of Omi's head. "Why do you think I can't?"

"Have you seen how much stuff Kimiko is bringing with her?"

"No why-whoa!" he looked into her room and saw 5 bags on the ground by her closet. Then he looked into her closet. "Did she take everything?"

"No only about half of her stuff!" Raimundo exclaimed as Clay, Master Fung, Omi and him laughed at the look on Dojo's face.

"I should still be able to get her there. Only if she hurries up."

"I'm ready!" she said coming up and scaring them all, as Dojo fell off of Omi's head.

"Okay Kimiko, let's go" Dojo said going out the door and waiting for her. Kimiko put her backpack on her back and picked up 2 of the other ones. She was about to pick up the other 2 but then realized she still had her wrist to take care of.

"Let me help!" Raimundo picked up the bags and went outside. Kimiko started at the others remaining in shock.

"Wow."

"Good-bye Kimiko! See you in a couple days, and have fun!"

Yes Kimiko, have the most fun and farewell for a cup full of days!"

"See you later Kimiko, have fun! Omi it's a couple not a cup full." he laughed as Omi stopped waving.

"My mistake Clay. Farewell for a couple of days!" he called after her.

"Bye!" Kimiko yelled back inside. "Well by Raimundo, I'll see you in a couple of days." She smiled as she looked at her wrist.

Raimundo put his hand on Kimiko's cheek, which made Kimiko look up. He made sure no one was looking, set down the bags and kissed her on the other cheek. She was stunned as he went inside to the others. "Bye Kimiko, have fun!"

"Rai!-"

"Come on Kimiko! We're going to be late."

As Kimiko, still half stunned, climbed onto Dojo's back, she put all her bags infront of her as best she could. Dojo flew smoothly so non of her bags fell off. As they arived at the airport, Dojo let Kimiko get down with her backpack and two other bags, while he just let the other ones slide off as he got smaller. "Well kid, have fun okay?"

She giggled a little and said back, "Will do Dojo, will do." She smiled as she said, "Bye! I'll see you in a couple days!"

"Alright, bye!" he got bigger and flew off.

Kimiko then picked out her cell phone from her pocket. "Hey Daddy! I'm at the airport now. Private plane right?"

"Hello Kimiko, yes private plan sweetie, Bob should be there to pick you up. You remember Bob right? Always wore the black suite."

"Yep I remember, and here he comes now. I'll see you soon, bye love you!"

"Bye love you too."

As she put the phone into her backpack, Bob approched looking at her wrist.

"What happened?" He asked picking up all 4 bags of hers.

"I'll explain on the way." she said following him to her private plane. "This is nice, redo it?" The plan was like a famous actor/actress or a band privite plane. Fuzzy chairs, Kimiko's favorite color, it looked a little like one of her rooms, like at home.

"Yes, just for your birthday actually." he smiled, and as he sat down to talk with her, the pilots asked if they were both ready. Bob and Kimiko started to talk as the plan lifted off, and she spent almost the whole time talking to him about what had happened in the last week. He seemed to be taking great interest as well. Half way through he got up and went into the little kitchen. He came back with a two cheese burgers, one big plate of french fries and two malts. As they landed Bob started to clean up and took Kimiko's bags. She got up and helped him, then waited beside him for the plan to land. As she got out she first examanded the busy Tokyo airport. She sigh as she headed for the familliar private lobby. Bob had been behind her, and as Kimiko thought she would be waiting for her family to get there she walked in to all of them jumping out to her as a surprise. Kimiko was a little startled but then laughed it off as her mother, father and Kieko went in for a hug. Her mother was bawling her eyes out, her father was on the verge of crying and Kieko was laughing and crying at the same time. They were so happy to see her.

"Watch the wrist please," she chuckled.

"Oh Kimiko! What has happened?" her mother said very concerned.

"I already explained to you and Papa!" Kieko said so Kimiko didn't have to repeat it. As Kieko thought she had already explained it enough.

"Oh dear lord! That's what happened! Your poor thing Kimiko, we need to get that better treated!"

"I'm okay right now Mom."

"Well we are going to go out to eat, and then we will go to our personal doctor."

Kimiko sigh in defeat as she said, "Okay," her and Kieko then looked at each other, their parents stepping back as Kimiko and Kieko jumped up and down screaming and hugging.

**At the temple...**

"We ready to go?" asked Dojo, getting tired if driving people back and forth, even though both times were for a good cause. They all nodded and headed to the closest mall.

"Hmm," Omi thought about what he wanted to get for Kimiko as he looked at the list.

"I'll get her the PDA!" Dojo called out first remember parts of the list.

"I'll get her the mini backpack and buy some new makeup for her. Just need to check out her colors she has."

"Kimiko has had conversations with me about this after I thought her lipstick was candy. She said her colors were: eyeshadow: blue, light purple, pink and light green, blush: light pink and light red, lipstick, pink, light red, and just a gloss covering." Omi was proud but then stopped talking after all of them started at him. Including Dojo.

"Words fail me," Raimundo shook his head in amazement.

"Alright well I guess we have that settled. I will get her that then."

"And I shall get her this IPod. But what is it exactly. Is it a Pod that is shaped like an I?"

Raimundo started laughing. As he pulled himself together he stopped all together after he saw Clay was glaring at him. "Uhh Omi, an IPod is a little square colored plastic piece that has a little screen and a control pannel. You can put your favorite songs, or well I guess download them into the IPod and listen to them whenever you want to."

"OOO I see!" Omi laughed as he thought back on what he said before. "Master Fung said for us to get her an outfit complete with shoes for her."

"But he also said don't be mean," As he looked at Raimundo's sly face, "He said get her something that she would like, as in we know her well enough she will be satified. And this is Master Fung's gift to her."

"Okay, okay, no jokes."

"Raimundo, what are you going to get her?" Dojo asked keeping his eyes on the air.

"You guys will just have to wait and see..."

"Alright Rai."

Okay everyone who is still reading the bottom author notes. I have one word for that chapter for my mind to discribe it...LAME!...I hope it was okay for readers though. Please keep reading! PLEASE! I've worked so hard on it I don't want to quit. Well I promised you guys I would give you the name of the winner of the word contest, but due to only getting two reviews after I ended up updating no one really had a word. So there will be no more contest for now, lol. This chapters review is the last chapter you can put in party ideas. :) I'll talk to you after next chapter, about...Kimiko's first evening with her family and the others at the temple and the party. Enjoy:D lol


	11. The Fun and The Pain

**The Surprise**

Chapter 11...The Fun, and the Pain

"That was a great choice Mom!" Kieko and Kimiko squealed as they got done eating, and having great fun at the sushi resterant.

"Indeed!" her father said very satisfied.

"Well I'm happy my choices suit the whole family," she smiled and then thought about Kimiko's wrist. "Kimiko it's time to go treat your wrist now. Dear, how about you take Kieko home and I will take Kimiko to our doctor?"

"Alright, Kieko let's go." they walked off as Kimiko's dad put his arm around Kieko's shoulders, just after Kieko looked back at Kimiko with a worried look on her face.

She asked her father, "Papa, is Kimiko going to be okay?" Kimiko never did here the answer as her mother dragged her the other way.

"Hello Mrs. Tohomiko, Oh hello Kimiko! I haven't seen you forever!"

"Hello doctor, Kimiko is back to visit us and where she has been staying, she has crushed her wrist." the pain started to come into Kimiko's wrist when they started talking about it.

"How much weight?"

Mrs. Tohomiko looked at her daughter, erdging her to tell, "Two tons."

"Oh we need to get you in right away, this cast does not look strong enough." he motioned for Kimiko and her mother to follow. When they got into their normal private room the doctor said, "Kimiko, extreme measures must be taken, first we must take x-rays." As Kimiko put her hand all the way up to her forarm onto the x-ray screen the doctor shook his head slightly. "Your lucky, only 3 bones have been crushed and 2 have been snapped." he took cloth bandage and a thin slate, then put the slate on Kimiko's wrist and wrapped the bandage around it tightly. "Can you move it?" she shook her head, it was on there so tight her wrist was completely straight and didn't go limp at all. Then he put a white cast on her wrist and smiled. "Well there you go, it should heal over time if you don't use it much. Does it hurt a lot."

"Very much, as if someone is jumping on it." she could feel tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as her mother pulled her into a hug. She was crying, but it wasn't so much over the pain as she, her mother and the doctor thought. It was over something else, but she didn't know what. Then she completely stopped crying. Horror filled her mind as her eyes grew wide. She would never be able to fight as well anymore. She wouldn't be able to do a lot of things she used to be able to at least not without a little pain. No one could trust her with the hard jobs anymore, if her wrist never healed fully and was still in pain a lot, her life was completely change. She closed her eyes and started to cry again as her mother broke the hug.

"Thank you doctor," she said as she walked out with Kimiko, "There, there, it will be okay."

The rest of the night after Kimiko got home she spend playing games, or talking, or doing something with each of them that she normaly did as if she was living at home. She had a great first night and slept excillent besides the fact of her wrist.

**At the mall with: Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Omi...**

Raimundo knew everyone had found their gifts already, but he didn't know what to get Kimiko. It had to be something special, he was already going to get her a teddy bear, but she needed something more, something no one else could give her.

Clay, Omi and Dojo met up at a cafe that they all agreed to see each other at, but they got a little worried as about 20 minutes went by and Raimundo didn't show up. "Where is he?" Dojo said tapping a hand on the table they were sitting at.

"He has got to be almost done, unless Rai didn't have a clue what he was going to get her, but he said he did. I wonder, either he was lying or he can't find it."

Then Raimundo saw it. It was perfect. A digital camera and a photo album to go with it. He also found a nice locket that he would put a picture of Master Fung, Omi, Clay, her and him together inside of it, and fill the album. He quickly bought it all and went to meet them at the cafe with two bags.

"What took you so long?" Dojo asked.

"Uhh well-"

"Couldn't find the right gift?"

"Yeah." He looked at the bag then looked up with a totally new expression on his face. "But I found it."

Let us go back to the temple!" Omi said point at Dojo, "But first, we must find out how to get out of this mall."

As everyone else was talking Raimundo remained quiet. He was getting a feeling that Kimiko had just gone through something bad, there was horror, shock, discovery, sadness and pain in the feeling. "Raimundo what is wrong?"

"Huh? Oh Omi, uhh nothing just thinking."

"Okay then, as I was saying Clay, this IPod-"

"For the hundreth time Omi, yes!" he laughed.

Raimundo for the first time was getting sick riding on Dojo. His mind was telling him it's probably nothing, but his heart was telling him because of the Orb of Love hit Kimiko and you found you are her true love, you are now bonded to her, by knowing three or four feelings of hers, which has side effects on you. You find these feelings no matter where you are or how far Kimiko and you are apart.

"Raimundo you look sick!" Omi was now looked at Raimundo who did actually look sick, which was true he really was, but was in deep thought.

"Rai you sure your okay? You've actually been quiet ever since we left the mall."

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," by the time he said okay his mind was drifting into thought again. The last thing Raimundo heard anyone say was, "Rai," "Raimundo!" and "Hold on kid!"

I'm going to stop right there so that whoever is really reading this will actually keep reading. Next chapter Kimiko is already coming back to the temple, you find out what happened to Raimundo, and for everyone who is wondering when the heck the party is coming. It is going to be chapter 13 or 14. Well I'll let you guys keep reading, please review. :)


	12. What Happened? Have Fun?

**The Surprise**

Chapter 12...What Happened? Have Fun?

**At the Temple...**

Raimundo woke up slowly and put his hand on his head. His eyes had terrible trouble getting into focus, and as he heard someone come into the room they still weren't in focus.

"Clay! Raimundo is awake!" Raimundo thought it must be Omi obviously, and heard Clay come in.

"Hey Rai, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"You passed out when we were coming back from the mall, you just about fell off if Omi hadn't had grabbed you."

"I-I don't honestly know what happened guys."

"Raimundo, it looks like your having trouble seeing?" Omi asked concerned.

"Uhh, no I'm fine, they will come into focus sooner or later. How long was I 'passed out'?"

"Well Rai, it's 3:00 in the morning." Clay said getting ready for Raimundo to explode.

"WHAT?" he said trying to stand up, but then collapsed.

As Omi and Clay caught him Clay said, "Rai I really think there is something wrong."

"Alright you want the truth?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"I really don't know what's going on, one second I'm fine and after that kiss-" he stopped, he got so caught up in talking he had a slip of words.

"What?" Clay said almost dropping him.

"Okay look. After the whole Orb of Love thing, that night I kind of went in and kissed Kimiko, and well she woke up. Now something inside of me is saying that because of the kiss, I'm bonded to Kimiko and feel some of her feelings, all mixed into one, having side effects on me, and I guess I passed out." he sigh as his eyes finally went into full-focus, and he was now standing by himself, because Omi and Clay were so stunned the actually sat down on the bed leaving Raimundo to support himself.

"Whoa," is all Clay could think of to say.

"But Raimundo, you said the effect wore off early."

"Yes Omi I did, but I didn't want Kimiko or you guys to know just yet. I was going to tell you all at the big party, but I guess you guys found out sooner than I had hoped."

"Well, everyone knows now except Kimiko. I assume you want us to keep it a secret from her until the party?"

"Yeah, and let me tell her. Deal?"

"Deal!" Clay and Omi both said at once.

"We better get back to sleep tomorrow we have some major party planning to do!"

**Tokyo, Japan...**

Kimiko got up from her fluffy bed and yawned. "Wow what a night, it was almost perfect." she looked at the clock. It read 11:00. "Just one thing missing." She then looked down at a photo album on her desk. She ran to one of her bags and fished out a huge bag full of pictures. She then took the pictures and the album, and sat down on the bed. An hour went by when she finally finished putting all the pictures into it. She then turned to the first page and said, "You were missing Rai. You caring for me, waking me up in the morning, yet trying to be gentle." she smiled as she went downstairs. No one was up except for her dad.

"Why hello sleepy head."

"Sleepy head? No one else is awake." she giggled.

"Ah yes, but if I recall you used to be the first one up by at least 45minutes. And now I am the first up by 4 hours."

She giggled again as she went over to hug him. "It's been great seeing you guys."

"I know from everyone else that it has been wonderful seeing you too Kimiko."

She smiled as she sat on her dad's lap and showed him the pictures on the album. She had also told him what they had been doing in each picture. When it came to the last picture it was one of her and Raimundo hugging.

"Ahh, this is the boy you have been telling Kieko about yes?" as this was the first picture that had him and Kimiko hugging in it.

"Yeah, he is absolutely great!"

"I'm glad you have found someone for yourself Kimiko."

"Oh no! We aren't together Daddy. We're just friends, buut I would like to be more."

"Kimiko, you can not just let someone, as from what I have heard from this right now, like that go. That boy is one of the few I accept, if you really do want him, you must go for him."

"You aren't very good with talking about this like Mom is are you?" she laughed as he thought blankly about what she had just said.

"You want to get some morning ice-cream?"

"Oh Daddy, we haven't done that forever! I'd love to!"

She smiled as she ran upstairs to get her jacket, and her dad got his. Finishing the ice-cream they were laughing. Her father's ice cream cone had melted faster than Kimiko's and he was rushing to try and eat it. She giggled and said, "You know you don't have to finish it."

"Oh, but I wanted to prove to my daughter I can finish this big thing." Mr. Tohomiko laughed.

As they got inside Kieko grabbed Kimiko and they ran upstairs. "So, I see this is Kimiko's boy," Kimiko's mother smiled as her husband rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh well, Kimiko really hasn't gone for him yet, I think she is scared of rejection. Care to talk to her?"

"Of course I will dear!" she smiled as they started to talk.

"Mom and I saw the pictures of Raimundo, and the one of you and him hugging," Kieko giggled as Kimiko blushed.

"I like him a lot, but I'm afraid he won't like me. Then it would ruin a really good friendship."

"Kimiko you got to try it. Odds are he's going to like you. If he doesn't then you still know someone is out there for you!"

"But why would Raimundo, this really hot guy go for a girl like me?"

"Uhh oh I don't know, you're cute, smart, he and you would make a good couple!"

"Well, maybe I'll try it when I get back, but I'm just saying I don't want to ruin a friendship."

"That's my girl!"

They went on doing things with Kimiko that day until finally it came to have a little birthday party for her. "Wait here Kimiko!" Kieko ran downstairs and Kimiko waited for a half an hour, but she still didn't come back. So she decided to go downstairs.

It was totally dark and totally silent. "Hello? Kieko, Mom, Daddy?"

The lights turned on and they all yelled, "Surprise!"

Kimiko took breathed deeply and then laughed as she went over to hug her family. "Ohh thank you soo much!"

"It's your sweet sixteen dear, what did you think, we forgot?" her mother asked her. As they went to sit down to open the gifts her father blocked the window. Kimiko was a little confused, but just thought it was her family being weird.

"Okay Kimi, pick one out."

"Hmm, how bout this one." she picked up a small little box and opened it. "Oh my gosh! Kieko thank you!" it was an updated version of her old cell phone, she had been asking her parents to get her a new one forever.

"Alright now mine and your fathers gift Kimiko."

Kimiko giggled as she went over to her mother to recieve an envolope. In it was $250 and a sheet of paper to go get her license. "Oh Mom, Daddy, thank you soo much!"

"Theres more," Her father motioned for her to come over to the window, he then moved out of the way and saw the expression on his daughters face. Her eyes widened her mouth opened, and he could feel the happiness getting ready to explode out of her.

"Oh my gosh! You got me a car?" What she saw before her eyes was a silver beetle convertible with a huge ribbon on it.

"Yes dear, we got you a car."

"Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kimiko squealed as she pulled Kieko unexpectedly off the floor and ran outside. Her mother and father watched as they both jumped up and down by the car then got in. You could still here the squealing from inside the car ans Kimiko and Kieko moved about looking at everything. They got out then settled there self down, but once they got out of window sight, the squealing began again. Once the door opened, the two girls walked into the house again very calm. "Thank you guys so much I really love that car!"

Kieko giggled, "Yeah so do I!"

"Well Kimiko, time to go get your license." (I don't exactly know if this is what they do in Japan, but for now, humor me lol.)

As they came into the lot the car was already waiting for Kimiko, as she got out and got into the other car, she knew exactly what to do.

As she knew all the turns and the right thing to do at every moment, the driving teacher was very pleased. "Kimiko, you are one of my best students I have ever had!"

"Well, I have practiced a lot." She remember the times when she had to do some kind of driving up against Jack Spicer in Xiaolin showdowns. She chuckled, "Yep, plenty of practice."

When they finally got back to where they started the teacher got out of the car. "Mr. and Mrs. Tohomiko, your daughter is one of the most skilled drivers I have ever worked with. I'm pleased to say that she has passed her test, and will get her license as soon as we go inside."

Kimiko and Kieko squealed a little more as they all went inside. Kimiko's picture was taken and she was handed her license. As they were just getting home the two girls jumped out of the car and ran to the silver beetle. "Mom, Daddy, can we go to the mall? Pleeease!"

"Oh all right you may go."

"Oh yes thank you Daddy!" Kieko and Kimiko then drove off to the mall, with credit card at hand.

"You know we have to keep that car here until Kimiko gets back," her mother chuckled as her father just thought of where they were going to keep it.

When the girls got home everyone went to bed after a very long eventful day.

**At the temple...**

Clay and Omi once again tried to wake Raimundo up. He finally awoke although it was rather slow. "Feels like I passed out again," he said moaning.

"Maybe you did."

"Not helping Clay."

"Sorry."

"Come, we must get the party set up! For it is the day before Kimiko comes back!"

"Oh man that's right!" Raimundo said as Clay walked beside him incase he needed support. Things needed to be perfect for when Kimiko came back tomorrow.

"Jump Omi jump!" Raimundo laughed when he saw Omi panting for breath after trying to hang the purple dragon up over the table. He was much to short to even being within 3 feet of it, but he tried anyways. Besides the fact that the dragon was quite long for Omi to even lift, he tried to get to higher ground with it to sucessfuly put it up.

Clay glared at Raimundo and he lowered his laugh down to a mumbling chuckle. "Omi let me help you."

"Oh thank you Clay, we must try and get the ball to the bounce sooner than we have been doing."

"Man Omi, that made no sense!" Raimundo shook his head slightly as Clay for once started to laugh. "I think you mean 'we got to get the bounce to the ball faster than this'." (I'm actually not sure which way is the right way, but just try and hang with me )

"That Raimundo, makes no sense at all. Why would we put the bounce to the ball. Can you pick up the bounce?" For once Raimundo just smiled in amusement as he started to try and explain, though it could have taken hours.

"Rai, you got a fevor or something? You usually make a smart remark." he went over and put back of his hand onto Raimundo's forehead, even though he couldn't shake Clay's hand off, he still tried.

"Remark? How do you re a-"

"Omi, it's hard to explain, just ignore Clay's language." Raimundo laughed as Clay finally took his hand off Raimundo's head.

"Nope guess not," Clay mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing Rai! You know you should get started on your cooking," Clay laughed.

"Sim o que Sr. doador de Direcion, dragão de terra." Raimundo mumbled it in Portuguese.

"Whoa, I heard you, but didn't understand it at all. Say again, english this time." Clay tried to lighten Raimundo's mood, but Raimundo just moaned. Clay decided to give up on teasing Raimundo and went to go get the activities ready for tomorrow night. Omi successfuly put up all the dragons and was now sticking other decorations up everywhere. Occationaly looking to Raimundo for help with hanging them in high places. Raimundo would do anything to get out of trying to cook.

"Olálá, tudo é então surpreende" Raimundo spuddered out as he entered where they would be holding their big, formal party.

"Rai-"

"Nevermind."

"Okay."

Where they were was outside in the training grounds. Lights had been set up, tables, a fountain, a big place for a hour, minute, second clock was going to be put for the countdown. And best of all, a dancing floor. "Like I said, amazing." Raimundo was so breath taken from what it looked like. He picturing everyone who was going to be there, maybe even him and Kimiko dancing. Her in the beautiful dress.

"Raimundo!" Omi yelled.

"Huh, what? Oh uhh, what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking of how awsome it's going to look with everyone in here."

"Rai, you don't have to lie, we know about the Kimiko thing now. It's not like you have to hide anything."

"It's the truth, that's what I was thinking." He shrugged as he was proud of himself for not totally lying. Then he sigh and went into his room with his friends following. "Let's wrap the gifts?"

"Most definatly!" Omi called out excitedly. Raimundo smiled at Omi's happy tone.

**Three hours later...**

"Omi you know those Christmas colors right?" Clay looked at what Omi, he was looking at the wrapping that Omi was using to attempt to wrap his IPod for Kimiko in.

"And you know that you're suppose to wrap the gift so that you can't see it."

"I am wrapping it up and making it into an odd shape only, so she wont find out what it is right away anyways, and this is not the wrapping."

"Wow Omi, for once that is actually a good idea."

"Raimundo, you haven't even started wrapping yours. You are still working on the card!"

"Yeah, homemade cards aren't easy to make, when you want some effort put into them."

"Guess so Rai, as you've spend about 3 hours on the card already. You will have experiance when Omi and I make our cards." he laughed when he saw Raimundo's face. He glanced at Omi and saw that he was yawning, and then looked at the clock. "Omi it's only 2:00 how can you be tired?"

"I awoke at 4:00a.m."

"Whoa, Omi you really need to get more sleep. That's like." he paused, counting to himself, "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 1, 2," he then spoke louder. "That's like being up for 10 hours."

Clay chuckled at how surprised Raimundo was. "Omi, why don't you go take a break for a bit, you can finish wrapping in a bit."

"Thank you Clay!" he said getting up and walking to his room. While on his way he saw Dojo twitching wildly. "Dojo, what is the matter?"

"Shen-Gong-Wu, where are the others?"

"Raimundo's room," he said as he picked up Dojo and ran back to Raimundo's room.

"Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" Dojo shook while he spoke.

Raimundo groaned and asked, "What we got?"

"Disc of Elements, using it let's you freeze whoever is infront of you for six seconds, and uses your element on them."

"Oh sweet!" Raimundo suddenly perked up. "But why would Jack Spicer want that?"

"I remember reading about this somewhere. Let's see...Ah yes! If you don't have an element, it will just shoot a random one out infront of you, but it is also less powerful, because you have no idea which it's going to be, and you don't have total control over it."

"We better get going, Jack Spicer or perhaps Katnappe will want to get it! Where we are going Dojo?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"What?"

"We just have to make sure if we see Kimiko to stay out of her sight."

"Alright, it will work!" Clay encouraged us all.

**Tokyo, Japan...**

Kimiko poked her head out of her room and whistled. Then Kieko poked her head out and saw Kimiko. "You think they're awake yet?" Kimiko whispered.

"I don't know, let's go check the house. I'll take upstairs you take downstairs, just don't get caught!" Kieko instructed.

"Okay good luck!"

"You too Kimi!"

They broke off, one going one way and the other going to the other way. Kimiko crept down the stairs and darted under the table without making a sound. From where she was sitting she peared her head into the kitchen, no one was there. Then she crept along the wall to the living room no one was there. Then she froze. The bathroom door started to open. She paniced, didn't know what to do. She then dashed into the kitchen, but then realized whoever it was was aiming for the kitchen as well. She looked around rapidly, until she thought of it. Kimiko opened the door to her small pantry and made herself fit. No one ever looked in there for anything because they had a bigger pantry, but this was just there for looks. She was in an akward position, her body turned from the door, but her head was still looked at it. Kimiko realized if someone came over this way, they would be able to see her feet, then she thought of another idea.

She turned herself so she was facing the door, and being as slim as she was she had a little room on each side of her. She put her hands out to the wall and made sure they were secure. Then Kimiko raised her feet into a sitting postion, so her knees and hands were up against the wall. She then saw someone walk by the pantry, but luckily didn't open it. She heard her father mumbling to himself as he rumaged through the refridgerator. She then heard the door shut and him walk away. Out of ear distance Kimiko whispered to herself, "He must have still been half asleep." Quietly, she put he feet back to the ground and opened the door. She stealthed back upstairs and went into Kieko's room.

"I found no one awake upstairs," she reported.

"Daddy was half awake going to the bathroom downstairs." Kimiko explained. "Wait, which means-"

"Oh no! You have to hide!" she shoved Kimiko under the bed then pulled the blankets over her.

"Ai Kieko, para o amor de!" Kimiko whispered, but the completely shut up after she heard footsteps.

After the footsteps drifted Kieko pulled Kimiko out from under the bed. "Where you speaking Portuguese?"

"Uhh, Raimundo always says it to me, I asked him what it meant and he taught it to me. Only that line though!"

Kieko smiled slyly and asked, "What did you say?"

Kimiko paused and looked at Kieko inoccently. "Ouch Kieko! For the love of."

"Wow! My sister knows some Portuguese, you could be a language teacher!" Kieko teased as her sister pouted.

**Outside, and about 8 blocks away...**

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi called. "Your Ring of Illusions against my Orb of Tsunami! Uhh, the first to find and touch a silver car wins!"

"What kind of lame challenge is that? They're are probably a cazillion silver cars out here." He looked down. He saw black, blue, red, white and even some yellow, but couldn't spot a silver one right off the bat. "Grr, fine, I accept your challenge Omi!"

This time none of the scenery changed, and just stayed the same, so Jack and Omi didn't start.

"Guys! Start the showdown, we kind of have a limit to how long we can be here!"

"Oh, well yes Raimundo!" Omi called back.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Jack and Omi then bounded on top of cars, off buildings and weaved in and out of the people around. Raimundo and Clay with Dojo on Rai's shoulder, easily followed Omi and Jack.

**With Kimiko and Kieko...**

"Kimiko?" Kieko slid through the open door to Kimiko's room.

"Yeah?" she sigh as she looked out the window then at her wrist.

"I was wondering. Maybe we could spend some time outside, like we used to."

"What will we do?" Kimiko asked getting up from her window seat.

"Well we used to play basket ball or soccer, but since your wrist is 'broken' we could play soccer?"

Kimiko chuckled as she remember last time she played soccer. Then she smiled at her sister begging tone. "Alright lets go!" she said grabbing a soccer ball and ran past Kieko.

They then went out by Kimiko's car and kicked the soccer ball back and forth.

**With Omi, Jack, Dojo, Raimundo and Clay...**

Jack and Omi were both running and looking fiercly. Jack smiled and whispered to himself, "Ring of Illusions!" a silver car popped up infront of Omi while he had his head turned, but when he went to touch it he fell right though. Then they both saw it. A silver car that they were just about to go after when they saw two girls kicking a ball back and forth. Omi froze and grabbed Jack, who also then froze.

"We must not let Kimiko see us!" Omi protested Jack trying to go for the car. Raimundo, and Clay with Dojo on Raimundo's shoulder came up and stopped behind them. Raimundo was feeling sick again, like when he was in the mall and on Dojo's back. This time he felt: sorrow, pain and happieness mixed into one. He knew he looked sick, and tried to snap out of it. Then he really did after he saw the two girls stop kicking the ball and sit down on a step. They all dashed behind a car.

"Oh não," Raimundo whispered so quietly even Dojo on his shoulder didn't here him.

"Uhh guys, a little whoa! Help!"

As they turned around Clay put an arm around Raimundo's back to stop him from falling to the ground. "What the-"

"What's up with him?" Jack asked once again cluelessly.

"I do not know, perhaps it is something different this time. Raim-" Omi's mouth was covered as they could hear the two girls walking toward them.

**With Kimiko and Kieko...**

While all this was happening to the boys the girls were doing some interesting things.

"Oh man, that boy was cute!" Kieko squealed.

"Who?" Kimiko said turning to where her sister was pointing.

"I don't know, he and his friends ducked behind that car."

"Hmm," Kimiko got up ran inside and came back out. "We're going for a walk," she said slyly. As they approached the car they stopped, "Hey this is Daddy's car!" Kimiko squeaked trying to cover up from laughing, because she and Kieko both knew they were going to catch whoever was trying to hide. They then walked around almost to the back of the car.

"If we move, they will see us, if we stay here they will see us." Omi tried to reason with himself quietly, but unfortunatly for them, it wasn't. Clay could hear Kimiko's shoes on the ground and he put Raimundo behind his back.

As Kimiko stepped around the corner of the car her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped, she exclaimed, "Omi? Clay? Dojo? Jack! What are you guys doing here, and where is Raimundo?"

Dojo decided to tell her the truth even though the rest of them didn't want him too. He whispered something in Omi's ear as Omi got up and walked off. "Shen-Gong-Wu, Kimiko."

"Hey, uhh, aww man!" Jack opened his mouth to say something as his Ring of Illusions, Disc of Elements and the Orb of Tornami (as a recent point out, the name as been changed) landed next to Omi as he sat down again. "Cheap!" Jack mumbled.

"Kimiko, so these are your friends, the creepy goth."

"Hey!"

"Jack Spicer." Kimiko started to explain.

"The adorable, little one."

"Omi."

"The loyal one."

"Clay"

"And if I remember correctly if Raimundo was here he would be the-"

"One who always plays pranks on everyone." Kimiko caught her sister before she said anything else.

"Where is Rai?"

Clay sigh as carefully supported Raimundo at his side, instead of behind his back.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko almost screamed as she went over trying to support him up. He groaned a little bit. "The Showdown is over Jack, shoo!"

"Fine!" He said leaving.

"Kieko, go warn Daddy and Mom that a few of my friends will be staying for a bit."

"Got it! On my way!" she said running off. Clay helped support Raimundo, Dojo went to Kimiko's shoulder and Omi carried the Shen-Gong-Wu.

When they got inside, Kieko followed them upstairs. "Whoa, this house is as big as a cow when-"

"We do not need to know!" Dojo stopped him.

They all waited in a guest room for Raimundo to wake up. Omi was extremly tired and everyone else was becoming to tired to stay awake. So Kimiko showed each of them to a different guest room and if they had any questions to come ask her if they weren't sure on something. "Oh Rai, please wake up." Kimiko was getting very tired but refused to leave Raimundo's side. She found a big enough chair for her to curl up in with a pillow and blanket and tried to stay awake. She was almost asleep when she heard Raimundo started to say something in portuguese. "Raimundo!" she shot up from the chair and went over closer to the bed.

"Kimiko?" he said with a hint of daze. Then waking up more and realizing it really was Kimiko he shot straight up. "Kimiko!"

"Oh Rai!" she threw her arms around him as he did the same to her.

"What happened?"

"Have fun?"

"Yes I did."

"I don't know." Raimundo lied.

They both said things at the same time.

"Rai I was worried sick about you! Don't ever do that again!" she teased.

"I missed you." they both smiled, looked away and blushed.

"Well, you go to sleep Kimiko, I'll be fine."

"You do the same Rai, but don't stay asleep and give me a heartattack again, okay?"

"Okay." he layed down as he saw Kimiko leave the room.

"Oh Kimiko, if only you knew."

Well, JUST for everyone who wanted me to update. I actually did it on time. Lol, it's 5:41 in the morning, and I've been trying to finish this chapter for a while. I'm not totally sure if the portuguese is right, even though I looked it up on the site. If you would like to know what it meant, please ask in your review. Well I hope to see a lot of them:) I'm going to try and update sooner aswell, just to make everyone happy.


	13. The Nerveracking Wait

**The Surprise**

Chapter 13...The Nerveracking Wait

Raimundo tapped his foot waiting for Omi. Clay shifted uneasily waiting for Raimundo. Omi walked back and forth nervously waiting for Clay.

Finally someone said something, it was Omi, "Something doesn't look right!" he shouted as Raimundo and Clay jumped at the sudden noise. Omi then started talking very fast, in a sort of ramble, "Whyisn'tKimikohere?Sheshouldbehearshouldn'tshe?Imeanwhywouldn'tshebe?Ijustdon'tunderstand,didwedosomethingwrong?I-"

"Omi, slow down! I can't even understand you and I'm from Texas."

"I am sorry, but Kimiko not being here is making me very uncomfortable."

"Chill Omi, she will be here when she gets here, we just need a look out for when she does get here." Just then Dojo came into the room and everyone looked at him.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Dojo, we have a favor to ask you..." Raimundo said slyly and he rubbed his hands together and went over to Dojo. "We need you to be our look out for when Kimiko gets back. She will be coming directly to the temple."

"Ohhh no! I'm not being your little spy, no way in time am I doing that."

"Pleeeeeeease Dojo!" Omi begged getting down on his knees."

"Alright, alright fine I'll do it!" he said going back outside to wait for Kimiko.

"Omi, I don't know how you do it, but you have a way with words." Clay looked rather surprise.

"A way with words, with Dojo anyways," Raimundo said going into his room to get the gifts. They had all been wrapped and just needed to be set on the table.

"Wow Rai, you actually got yours wrapped."

"Shut it Clay."

"Shut it?" Omi scratched his head.

"Long story Omi, to long to tell you. Just ignore Raimundo's language."

"Ha! More like ignore yours."

"Enough fighting or I will ignore both of you!"

"Fine."

"Okay Omi."

**With Kimiko...**

"Ohhh! Why can't we go!"

"I told you Kimiko, it's storming, we can't go when it's storming. Just spend a little bit more time with the other Tohomiko's while we wait." Bob said as Kimiko walked to her family.

"I had a really great time!"

"It was great seeing you and your friends Kimiko dear." her mother smiled.

"Yes, my little baby is growing up!" her father closed his eyes.

"Thanks Kimiko, it was a blast seeing and doing things with you!" she got up and hugged her sister as her mother and father did the same. "And by the way, can I drive that car while you're gone? When I get my license anyways."

"Course you can Kieko!"

"Thanks so much Kimi! I'm soo going to miss you!"

"Yes I too am going to miss you dear."

"Indeed!"

"I'll miss you guys too! But you know I'll be with friends."

"Yes, and Kimi, you should really go for that Raimundo, he seemed very nice."

"And hot!" Kieko squealed.

"Kieko!" her mother shot her a look. "You just have fun, and remember to call! Not just Kieko either." her mother teased.

"Alright Mom."

"Kimiko, I think we may be able to go now. The storm is lightening up."

"Okay Bob!" Kimiko hugged her family and said good-bye and I love you one more time then set off with her now six suit cases.

**With Dojo...**

'Why do I have to do this? If only- whoa jet!' "Oh man I got to tell the others!" he said outloud.

He went inside and yelled, "EVERYONE HIDE! SHE'S COMING!"

The lights then turned off and everyone hid. It was pouring outside, and they could hear Kimiko's shoes click on the wet ground. They then heard heavier stronger feet and then two suite cases thump onto the ground and then four others. "Thanks Bob! For everything!"

"You are quite welcome Kimiko, I will see you later." They hugged as he walked away, and Raimundo could here the jet set off again.

Kimiko, realizing she was soked dragged everything just inside the temple and then went into the kitchen. It was dark and she heard no sound at all. "Hello? Rai, Clay, Omi? Dojo? Master Fung?..."

"Come on guys! This isn't funny where are you?"

"SURPRISE!" they all jumped out at once as Kimiko was used to jumping when she heard it. They all laughed and went over to Kimiko.

On with next chapter! And yes next chapterone ofthe parties. Well I hope you all have liked it so far. :) please review and read on!


	14. The Party

**The Surprise**

Chapter 14...The Party

"Awww guys you didn-" she was dazed by the decorations, the food the gifts. Everything. "Whoa..."

"We did this all for your sweet sixteen!"

"Oh my god! Thank you guys sooo much I really appreciate this!"

As everyone helped Kimiko with her suite cases Raimundo stopped her in the hall and hugged her.

"Rai?"

"Don't talk, just hug."

She did what she was told even though she was confused. He broke the hug and they kept walking in silence. "You guys mind, before we start this whole party thing, I get dried off and changed?"

"Sure Kimiko go ahead." They all went out and waited for her.

She came out again with the sides of her hair up (half pony tail whatever) with a pink skirt, white tanktop and a pink over jacket on. Raimundo got so caught up in thinking how beautiful she looked, he didn't realize that Kimiko was coming over and they were getting ready to open the gifts. "Okay so which first?" after hearing Kimiko's voice he snapped out of thought.

"Whichever one you want to Kimiko."

"Whose idea was it?"

Everyone looked at Clay and she got the hint. She lifted Clay's gift from the rest of the pile and sat down between Omi and Raimundo. As she opened it she squealed, "Oh Clay it's soo perfect!" she looked in the bag and then stopped to look at Omi. "I suspect you had something to do with the colors?"

"Yes, I hope I got them right."

"You did wonderful!" she went over and hugged Clay then hugged Omi. "Okay, whose next?"

"Well, Master Fung okayed the party so I guess his next." Clay thought outloud.

Her eyes opened wider and she gasped. What was in the box infront on her was a red skirt just above her knees, a red and whitelong sleeve shirt with the sleeves cut, but still with it, a long, fuzzy, red scarf, a white belt and white boots with little, red pom-poms coming off of them. The boots were about to her knees. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! It is just about the best outfit I now own!"

"Kimiko owns a LOT of clothes." Raimundo made a point, but she playfully shot him a look. Kimiko went over and hugged Master Fung.

Clay leaned over to Omi and asked, "Is she allowed to do that?"

"Hmm. In my ancient guide to females it says she is."

"Not my point but alright."

"Kimiko, how about Raimundo's next?" Omi asked her.

"Oh Omi, I insist she opens yours next." Raimundo glared at Omi and then looked at the glaring yet confused Kimiko, and shrugged.

"Omi's next I guess." she then took the small box and opened it carfully. She grinned wildly as she saw it was an IPod, then hugged Omi. He then became very happy. "Thank you Omi!"

"Dojo's next?"

"Meh, sure why not?" Dojo said with a shrug.

She squealed when she saw the PDA and jumped up and down, then hugged Dojo. "Thanks Dojo! You are the best dragon I will ever meet."

"I'm the only dragon-"

"That's why Kimiko said, 'I will ever meet'." Raimundo chuckled.

She smiled as she took the last gift. Raimundo's. She opened it carefully and saw there was a purple and light blue teddybear. "Aww." As she went on she saw the digital camera and photo album. "Rai-"

"Keep going."

"More?"

"Yeah."

She dug to the bottom of the box to find a very small jewlery box. She opened it and saw a silver locket. It was a circle with a gold dragon around it. In the middle of the circle it said:

_Kimiko Tohomiko_

_Fire_

It slanted acrossed the circle in very little letters, so the locket wasn't huge, but wasn't tiny either. "Raimundo." she breathed.

"Open it." he instructed cooly.

When she opened it Omi, Dojo and her gasped (Dojo had climbed onto her shoulder), as Clay and Master Fung went over to see what was in it. There were two pictures. One of all of them in battle-ready form (at the end of the episode Raimundo excepts apprentice), and the other was of Omi sitting on the ground with Kimiko lounging next to him, both looking into Kimiko's previous photo album and Raimundo and Clay standing in the back of them both, Clay looked at the album as well, and Raimundo looking, but ruffling Kimiko's hair at the same time.

"Oh Raimundo," she threw her arms around him with the locket in hand still. He broke the hug, but then Kimiko kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered to him. "Well," she said in a normal voice, "What else do we have planned for tonight. Everyone glanced at Clay.

He coughed then asked, "Talent show?" Kimiko giggled as she ran into her room for a moment. Then came back with her hair in her normal ponytails, the outfit Master Fung had got her, she put on some of the make-up Clay got her and had the locket on that Raimundo got her.

The talent show was a success and everyone had a good laugh out of when Omi tried to sing, and were stunned when Kimiko sang. Then they played some mind games, that got Raimundo confused and made Master Fung laugh a lot. Then Shen-Gong-Wu games made Clay tired and Dojo jumpy. Then they went out with a soccer ball and attempted to play soccer. After they were done they went in and ate.

"Raimundo, I did not know that you could cook a meal as good as thing!" Omi explained.

"Rai, you cooked ALL of this?"

He coughed then said, "Yeah."

They talked and laughed some more over dinner, then they all went to change into the formal clothes. "Why exactly are we going to change outfits when the party is over?"

"You'll see."

"Okay..."

As Kimiko came out with her hair now up in a ballet bun, Raimundo was waiting. "Where is everyone?"

"Shall I escort you?"

"Rai, formal does not fit you."

"I know, let's try again. You want to go find them?"

She took his hand and said, "Yes," and smiled as they ran down the corridor. Raimundo opened the doors to outside and smiled as he saw Kimiko's face. "Whoa!"

Well I'm going to leave it at that. I really hope you like it so far. I guess I don't have a lot to say after all these chapters of rambling. The fanfiction is coming to an end I guess I'll let you keep reading (that is if there is another chapter to read). Toodles! **Also Please Read This Part! **I need someone to tell me, since this is my first fanfiction...Should I happy end it after the party, or should something go wrong and should I keep going (Maybe even a sequel or something I don't know please tell me). Please Review


	15. The Surprise

**The Surprise**

Chapter 15...The Surprise

The spotlight turn to Kimiko and Raimundo. And Kimiko was practicly in shock. There were people everywhere, a huge hour, minute, second clock, a stage with people singing and tables along with a ton of food. "Raimundo, what is all of this?"

"Well Master Fung decided to have a huge party, with Clay's, Master Fung's, my, and your family and friends. Omi is just hanging out with Master Fung's peaps I guess. This is all for you!"

"All this just for my sweet sixteen?"

"Yeah, I mean, this is your sweet sixteen."

"Wow."

"Well, uhh I mean-"

Kimiko almost knew for sure what he was going to say so she asked instead, "Raimundo, would you like to dance?"

He smiled as they walked to where everyone else was dancing.

Girls then shrieked, and guys then yelled. Kimiko and Raimundo were pulled away from eachother from their friends.

"Kimiko!", "This is an awsome birthday party!", "How are you girl!", "Hey babe, you look hot." she stopped. It was a guy from her school. The hottest guy from school, was calling her hot!

She laughed a little and said, "Hey Chris!"

**With Raimundo...**

"Hey Rai!", "What's up dude?", "Is that chick your girlfriend?", "Hi Raimundo." he stopped. It was prettiest girl in school, he had been dying to ask her out, but was afraid of rejection, even though he was the most popular guy at school.

He chuckled a little and said, "Hey Erin!"

**With Kimiko...**

"So care to dance?"

"Oh well Chris.." she studdered, then thought 'You idiot! Raimundo is never going to go for you, don't screw this up, just tell him to wait a second, come on girl, you can do this!' "Hold on one second!" she dashed off trying to find Raimundo.

**With Raimundo...**

"Well, Raimundo you've definatly grown stronger!" she said gripping his arm.

"Well, baby you know what they say, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Care to dance?" Raimundo just blurted out completly forgetting about Kimiko, and not even feeling the slight chance of rejection, of how the way she was gripping his arm.

"Oh you know it." Just then a slow song came on, and Kimiko spotted Raimundo, kissing another girl!

"RAIMUNDO?"

"Kimiko! I can explain!"

"Explain nothing to me!" she went over slapped him and walked back to Chris crying.

"Kimiko!"

"Forget about her, come on Rai please." he sigh as he just kept dancing, for Erin wouldn't let him go.

**With Omi and Dojo...**

"Oh no."

"What is it Dojo?"

"I just saw a fight."

"With who?"

"Kimiko and Raimundo."

"That is not good at all. What happened?"

"Kimiko got asked to dance by a guy, she ran off for a second, then Raimundo asked a girl to dance and he kissed her, Kimiko saw them she screamed, Raimundo tried to explain, she didn't let him, then Kimiko slapped him, then she started crying, walked back to this other guy and Raimundo just kept dancing."

"That is a baad fight."

"Yep."

"Here comes Kimiko, act natual."

"Dojo, I need to find Master Fung."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I-I just slapped Raimundo with my bad wrist."

"Holy! It hurt?"

"Like crazy."

Dojo hopped onto Kimiko's shoulder, "You going to be okay until I get back Omi?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just don't try any slang on anyone."

**With Clay...**

Clay was sitting at a table lonely, because one of his best friends, a girl, didn't show up.

"Hey Clay!" he felt a hug from behind him, and knew it wasn't Kimiko.

"Oh wow! Hey Crystal! Thought you might not make it!"

"I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world!" she hugged him again.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too, who's this big party for anyways?"

"My friend, Kimiko's sweet sixteen."

"Ah, well, in that case, would you like to dance?"

He smiled and said, "Sure would!"

**With Master Fung...**

Master Fung was trying to get the clock to work with a couple other monks.

"Master Fung?"

"Yes Dojo, Kimiko what's wrong?"

"I kind of 'hit' something with my bad wrist. Anything I can do?"

"Why don't you go inside and get a little quiet, maybe drink a little water, it should help calm it down."

"Okay thank you! You want to come in too Dojo?"

"Sure, I can't find the egg rolls out here, I know there are some inside."

Kimiko giggled as she opened the door to the corridor her and Raimundo had walked out of.

While Kimiko and Dojo were talking in the kitchen they heard three people coming in fighting, but it the footsteps sounded like there were five of them. "I smell a rat," Dojo mumbled.

"So do I." Kimiko whispered.

Kimiko and Dojo found Raimundo, Erin, Clay, Crystal and Omi all stop talking when they all saw her and Dojo. Clay knew Raimundo was going to try and run, so he put an arm behind Raimundo's back so he couldn't move anywhere, but forward. "Raimundo."

"Kimiko." he just realized he got slapped with a hand with a cast on it, then felt a little bad.

Dojo whispered something in here ear here that made her blow up. "WHAT!" she then yanked off her locket and threw it back and Raimundo. Clay looked at Omi and Omi stopped Kimiko from going anywhere.

"You two need to talk."

"I'm not talking to that backstabber!"

"Oh please Kimiko! We were never together, you didn't even like me! How could I be the one to blame!"

"How could you be so clueless! You never knew from when I hugged you and kissed you on the cheek that I liked you?"

"You?" he said in a regular voice then got mad again, "You know I'm not the smartest person in the world, you could have told me!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Omi said to Clay. No one else noticed because they were too busy either yelling, or trying to make out what was being yelled.

"What Raimundo! I'm just suppose to walk up to you and say, 'Hey Rai whats up? talk talk talk. Oh yeah I forgot, before I leave I wanted to tell you I liked you.' You didn't exactly tell me that either!"

"And you call me clueless!"

"You never exactly showed any emotion for me at all besides being a friend!"

"Oh yeah, what about when you broke your wrist, I lifted you off the ground, I MADE Jack help me for you, I did a lot of things for you Kimiko, you're just too blind and caught up in fashion to see them!"

Kimiko was stunned for a moment then ran off crying. She yelled back, "Keep the stupid locket! I want nothing to do with it!"

Omi then went after Kimiko along with Crystal, while Clay and Erin stayed and tried to make sure Raimundo didn't try and kill Kimiko.

"Raimundo, you need to tell her about the Orb of Love."

"Not after what she did, no I'm with Erin now!"

"But Rai, you already know the outcome," he pulled him away from Erin. "You know Kimiko is the one you are suppose to be with."

"Well not anymore."

"Rai your being unreasonable."

"Me? She's the one being unreasonable!" Raimundo was getting mad that everyone but Erin was on Kimiko's side.

"What did she do?"

"She-she."

"See? She did nothing."

He sigh and walked off grabbing Erin on the way.

"Raimundo!"

**With Kimiko, Omi, Dojo and Crystal...**

Everyone that was with Kimiko tried to understand her through her crying. Then Crystal took a crack at trying to calm her down.

"Kimiko, ya'll just have to try and stop cryin' for a minute and try and talk to us, please."

Kimiko took a deap breathe then started to talk. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

"We all don't Kimiko."

"Clay and Omi have told me that Raimundo can be dificult like that sometimes."

"I know he can I just."

"You just?"

"I don't know. Let's just try to have fun the rest of the night."

"Okay Kimiko. We all will."

Everyone ending up having a great time, the food and the countdown, everything was a success. They all said good-bye to family and friends and went inside. Master Fung tried to get them to all come talk about how the party went, but Raimundo didn't show up. So they decided to talk without him.

Alright guys, I really hope you liked the chapter. Big turn around I know it. Lol :). This now means the fanfiction is going to keep going a little while though. :P Well please review thanks, and keep reading!


	16. Confessions

**The Surprise**

Chapter 16...Confessions

Kimiko and Raimundo ate in silence while Master Fung, Omi and Clay talked. They tried to bring the two of them into the conversation, but it just turned into an akward silence. Then Dojo started to twitch, that's when Kimiko first talked without being asked something. "Dojo what's up?"

"I believe there is a Shen-Gong-Wu, it's a powerful twitch, possibly two."

Omi whispered something into Clay's ear and he nodded. "Just as it was the last two times, I'll go with Omi and you two go together," without another word, they let Dojo continue.

He cleared his throat, "As I was saying," he said getting the scroll, "Glasses of the Past, much like the Future Glasses, but they allow you to see the past. Anyways, the other one is The Chocker of Eluding, allows you to elude your enimies, A.K.A. camoflosh."

"Sounds fun." Raimundo said sarcasticly, he and Kimiko did not like that they had to go together, but agreed to it.

"Raimundo, Kimiko you shall go find the Glasses of the Past and Clay and I will go after The Chocker of Eluding."

"Alright Omi."

They then set off, Omi and Clay to Austin Texas and Kimiko and Raimundo went off to Mexico City, Mexico.

Raimundo didn't talk to Kimiko as they looked around. Kimiko had almost made an attempt acouple of times, but instead just kept her mouth shut. Raimundo leaned up against a tree and caught a glimps of something around Kimiko's neck.

"What, your boyfriend Chris give you a necklace?"

Kimiko placed a hand on the locket, "You know Rai, for once could you keep your nose out of my business?"

"You seemed to like my nose in your business a bit ago. What happened?"

"You and Erin happened that's what!"

"Funny joke!"

"For your information it wasn't a joke Mr. Clueless!"

"Good, cause I wasn't laughing!"

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Your Eye of Dashi against my Monkey staff! The first one to the bottom of hmmm that lake wins!"

Kimiko and Raimundo jumped, they didn't know that Jack Spicer was there, but she snapped into focus. "Jack, I accept your challenge!"

"Haha, cool, I never thought you would after what you and Raimundo were just fighting about. And another thing, don't call this challenge lame, it's pretty much the only interesting one you can get around here."

"No need to ease drop! And it still is lame." Kimiko's anger was rising.

"Hmmph."

The scenery started to change, and the lake got about 20 feet deep.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Kimiko and Jack called out jumping into the water.

Kimiko swam rapidly downwards, but after being down there, she realized she needed to breath, she then went back up gasping for breathe. Jack also came up for breathe.

"Nice Showdown Jack, it could take forever unless you get it."

"Thanks for the support!" Kimiko gasped in a deep breathe and went back down.

Unfortunatly for them, things were always changing, plants were coming up, they could get tangled, fish were coming around all these things, that made it even harder to get to the bottom. Kimiko had a ton of breathe left, and Jack was behind her. Until Jack pulled on her wrist, she opened her mouth, and loads of water poured in. She tried to get up to the top, but Jack kept her down. He hoped she would pass out, he could go down to the bottom and get the Shen-Gong-Wu and then bring Kimiko back up. Things didn't work like that. Kimiko kept fighting, and they both didn't realize they were about two feet from the bottom. That's when Jack noticed how close they were to the bottom, and that Kimiko's foot was getting tangled in some kind of plant. He decided he needed breathe, so he touched the bottom and went back up leaving Kimiko with a mouth full of water, no air and trapped.

**With Dojo, Clay and Omi...**

"I am getting a bad feeling for Kimiko."

"So am I." Admited Clay.

"I fear that our female friend is in great danger, as thought Raimundo is trying to get her back for something, but she is being put in danger by it."

"Let's get the Shen-Gong-Wu and just go back to them okay?" Dojo tried to get their minds off of Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Okay." Clay and Omi kept looking.

**With Kimiko, Jack and Raimundo...**

Kimiko was running out of strength to stay consious. She didn't understand, was Rai really that mad at her, did she really screw up that bad? Or is he just that cold hearted. Whatever it was, she needed him fast. She refused to die at 16.

Raimudo saw someone coming up, and even though he was really mad at Kimiko, he still didn't want her to die. His hope was gone, it was Jack.

"Where is Kimiko?"

"Don't know, last I saw her she was at the bottom of the lake."

"You didn't bring her back up!" Raimundo was mad now, Kimiko's life could be gone because of Raimundo's carelessness.

"I needed air, didn't have time to drag her back up, especialy if she was caught in some weed."

"WHAT!"

"Oops, uhh, bye!"

"I can't believe he couldn't lift a small maybe 60 pound girl up to the surface of a lake, pathedic." Raimundo stupidly waiting for some sort of sign that Kimiko was in trouble.

Kimiko had to think fast. With the last bit of her consious strength, she did a kick then a flip as best she could being tangled. Fire shot up from the bottom of the water, and just as her vision blackend she could see the form of a dragon, full of pain.

Raimundo still waiting, 'She MUST be coming up, or has found some kind of air and is just tricking me.' Then he saw it, coming from the water was their destress call that they had formed, a dragon of their element looking as though it were in pain. Depending on the situation. Raimundo gasped and knew that he had to save her. He jumped in and swam with all his might. Reaching her wasn't a problem, as he swam a lot in the warm waters of Brazil, but untangling her was a challenge. He ran out of breathe just as he got her free. He swam as fast as he could for being worn out and finally made top surface gasping for breathe and bringing himself and Kimiko to the bank. The scenery had changed back after Kimiko was out of the water.

"Please Kimiko. Be okay." Raimundo then realized, he still loved her. He had made a huge mistake and I guess seeing a girl that you have known your whole life, she's got the perfect personality and she's pretty, Raimundo got sucked into her trap. "Kimiko, I know you can't probably hear me, but please. Be okay, because I still care about you, I was stupid to go after Erin, because being with you for two years made me realize that you are the one who holds my heart and my soul. I-I love you Kimiko. I know, I know. Sounds cheesy, but it's the truth."

Kimiko was running, down a corridor in the temple, but it was filling with water. Her feet and legs were soaked, as she slushed forward. It got higher and higher, and finally she was swimming. She took in a breathe and swam down, obviously looking for Omi who had gone to find a Shen-Gong-Wu. Raimundo had sent her to get him, not caring that she hadn't swam much in her life. Her jeans got heaving, and her velvet jacket slid off her arms. She began to become tired as she saw Omi. As she got closer she saw, it wasn't Omi. It was like seeing a reflection. It was her! Kimiko then tried to swim up, but then realized she did not need it. She stood there confused as the person she saw struggled. Her foot was caught, tangled in some kind of weed. She could see whoever it was took the last bit of her strength and kicked then flipped, Kimiko watched as she found she was watching what happened to her before she passed out. A dragon of pain, running out of air flew up and formed just above the water. Then, there were bubbles at the top, as though someone jumped in.

Raimundo was sitting waiting for Kimiko to wake up, and for Omi, Clay and Dojo to come find them. He looked down at her and smiled. Then frowned, he was happy but confused. She did not wake up but she was alive. He brushed his hand through her hair as she smiled. "She must be dreaming." Raimundo said outloud.

Kimiko smiled as she saw that the person who jumped into the water was Raimundo. He was swimming with all his might to get to her, then attempted to untangle her. She could see he was getting light headed from lack of oxygen but he kept fighting to get himself and her out of the water. 'Is this what is going on right now? Or what happened?' she thought to herself as she followed the two teenagers up to the bank. Raimundo got Kimiko out of the water then climbed out himself.

"Please Kimiko. Be okay." She smiled.

'He still cares!' she thought, and was excited as she watched.

"Kimiko, I know you probably can't hear me but, please. Be okay, because I still care about you, I was stupid to go after Erin, because being with you for two years made me realize that you are the one who holds my heart and soul. I-I love you Kimiko. I know I know. Sounds cheesy, but it's the truth."

Kimiko was stunned, she had been mad at Raimundo without realizing he loved her. She had thought he wouldn't go for a girl like her, but then when he left her alone, she knew she needed him.

Kimiko had started to mutter things, and now Raimundo was interested. He went over to her and sat down, looking at her wrist to make sure it was okay.

"Raimundo. It doesn't sound cheesy at all, because it's the same to you. I care about you, I want to be with you my whole life, no matter what happens you will always be the one to hold my heart and you will always have a piece of my soul. I love you too Rai. I love you too."

Raimundo just about dropped her wrist. She had heard what he said, it must have been in the dream. Exactly what happened. He was happy and at the same time, he was stunned. Then he smiled.

Kimiko's vision that she saw infront of her started to fade. Her vision turned black, and she opened her eyes. She saw Raimundo with his eyes closed holding her wrist. She then smiled and said, "Raimundo, what's wrong?"

He opened his eyes suddenly and picked her up off the ground. "Kimiko! Oh thank you!"

"For what Rai?" she asked confused. "And I thought you were mad at me."

"Kimiko, you need to know the truth. Everything, started with the beginning."

"Okay..."

"Ever since, you got hit with the Orb of Love. I said the effect wore off early. It didn't. Kimiko, I kissed you. I was about to leave and you woke up, I wanted to tell you at the party, but things didn't work like I planned. I guess I just wanted to make you mad by going with Erin, I'm not totally sure why I did in the first place, but I then thought that I still wanted to be friends. And now, well now I know that I love you! The whole passing out thing, since you didn't know I was your true love, 2-4 of your feelings would mix into one inside me, and would have side effects."

"Oh, Rai I'm sorry!"

"So am I. So am I."

Okay guys, one chapter left! NOO! You guys have really been great to me. My first fanfiction and all I get are good reviews. Please keep it up! I'll miss you all reading my story! But I might be planning a sequel I don't know yet. So look up my other stories, once I get some that is :P I didn't update on Sunday, so I'm giving you an extra chapter (the one you have just read) so I hope you enjoyed it! Read next chapter and see what happens to Rai and Kim. Thanks a million!

Zesty


	17. Life Goes On

**The Surprise**

Chapter 17...Life Goes On

**One Year Later...**

_December 18th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I started this Diary around three years ago when I first came to this temple. I have recorded all the memories of my days here. It has happiness, sorrow, anger, laughter and things that could effect you for ever within the pages. I've spent my sweet sixteen here, and got my true love here. Met the cutest little guy, the whisest and the loyalist. My best friend in the world is from Brazil. His name is Raimundo, dragon of wind. My two other best friends, although not I'm not as close to them as I am Rai, are still very dear to me. Omi, dragon of water who was an orphan and was raised at the temple and Clay, dragon of earth who is from Texas, America. As for me I guess the last element I have, fire. The years I have spent here were some of the best in my life and I would never trade my experiances for anything in the world. I would do it all again if I had the choice. Raimundo and I are still dating to this day and will be for a very long time, at least I hope so. He will be moving to Japan to live with me so we can still be together. I will one day read this diary again and think back to what had happened._

_All through all, Rai and I have worked through the hard times of being together to break through to the good ones. Everything in life is absolutly perfect leaving the temple. Me now being seventeen and him being eighteen I think everything will turn out okay. It was a great experiance training at the temple and meeting Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Master Fung and Dojo. I'm going to miss getting up every morning and seeing them around, but we will still keep in contact. I know that wherever the road may take us all, we will never forget how we became the Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Fire, Air and Earth._

_Lot's of Love to you guys!_

_Kimiko_

Kimiko closed the book and put the lock on it. Then she smiled as Raimundo came in. "Hey Rai!"

"Hey Kimi." He came over and they kissed. "Writing?"

"Yep. I'm done now."

"Okay, you ready to go then?"

"Yeah."

As they all were ready to go back home and begin their normal lives again, they took one last look around the temple. "Hey guys."

"Yes Clay?" Omi asked him as we all stopped.

"Maybe instead of walking in silence, we should walk and remember what happened in each part of the temple."

"Good idea Clay." Raimundo stated as they all started talking one by one. Hours had passed until they finally came to where they started.

"Well guys, this is it. The end us six always being together." Kimiko sigh as everyone looked sad.

"We will always be together." Dojo said.

"Indeed." Master Fung also tried to cheer them up. "What all has happened here will stay with you forever, and you will always have connections because of the elemental dragon spirits."

"You never told us that!" Raimundo groaned. "One last training session?"

"I told you when you were ready." The dragons bowed to Master Fung as he did the same to them. "Good-bye my pupils, may your lives be as you want them and no harm to yourselfs come."

"Bye Master Fung!"

As they all got on Dojo's back and flew up into the air they took one last look at the temple. All the Shen-Gong-Wu were there, Wuya was defeated and the puzzlebox was put away for good, Katnappe never bothered anyone again after she got her butt kicked a few times. Jack Spicer decided to go into hiding after he had no one else to go to. Chase Young had never really bothered anyone, because the dragons never let him at any Shen-Gong-Wu. Their lives went on well, and they had no danger directed at them.

_Omi, Dragon of Water-_ Omi decided to go live among everyone else, but he still lived in China and visited Master Fung a lot. He found himself a nice girlfriend as they both went to a school together. Omi taught martial arts and his girlfriend, Rhiley, painted, then sold them to local schools and shops.

_Clay, Dragon of Earth-_ Clay went back to Texas and did as he did before he went to the temple. Then his father passed away and he took over the farm with his sister Jesse. Then after a few years Jesse moved to California because she got an acting job, she offered to take Clay, but he decided to stay in Texas. He found Crystal in college and she soon moved in with Clay.

_Raimundo, Dragon of Wind-_ After Raimundo got to Japan he took place in a martial arts school and kept training. He lived in Kimiko's home until he was 19 and Kimiko was 18. They then moved out and Raimundo decided to teach martial arts, just as Omi did. He still was his 15 year old self in Kimiko's eyes as they grew closer together.

_Kimiko, Dragon of Fire-_ Kimiko and Raimundo moved out of her parents house when Kimiko was 18 and Raimundo was 19. They settled in a nice mediem sized house with a lot of money from her father. When he passed away Kieko, her boyfriend, Kimiko and Raimundo ran his business. Kimiko then decided to go to collage in general studies. While there, Kimiko began to sing, soon she had a demo C.D. from New York records in America.

_Omi and Rhiley- _Married when Omi was 24 and Rhiley was 22. Had first child at 26 and 24. It was a girl and they named her Emily.

_Clay and Crystal- _Married when Clay was 28 and Crystal was 25. Had twins at 31 and 28. Two boys, named Karl and Karter.

_Raimundo and Kimiko-_ Married when Raimundo was 21 and Kimiko was 20. Had first child at 22 and 21. It was a girl named Kailia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 18th_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my 4th year after I left the temple, and the last time I will be writing in this diary. I have been seeing Clay, Omi and Master Fung a lot and Raimundo and I got married and had a baby girl. I look back at my times at the temple and remember, when I first got there I thought the place was going to be terrible. No signal at all for electronics, but as my time went on there, training, making friends, and kicking bad guy butt. I really started to like it. Just before my sweet sixteen year, Jack Spicer crushed my wrist with the Two Ton Tunic, and I learned I was good a soccer. Raimundo and I cooked dinner that night and I was completely happy. I was then hit in the wrist by Jack over a Shen-Gong-Wu, then I was actually hit with the Wu. It put me asleep. But Raimundo came and kissed me to wake me up. I went on my first ever America shopping spree and found that I got a car. I got worried about Raimundo as he passed out supposivly twice. I had a nice little party with my friends, the monks and Master Fung, then this huge party with over 100 people. Then being 16, Raimundo and I fought, then at a showdown he saved me from drowning and told me he really loved me. The last couple of weeks of being 15 and the first week of being 16, there will be experiances I will never, never forget._

_"I watched as the days went by, emotions were gained and lost, but everytime I see your faces, all of that is lost. As I just think about what I have to do now and how I go on with life. The memories we had together will be with me forever, but right here and right now is where I will stay, no matter what happens, or no matter what the road we take, we will always be the 4 Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Fire, Wind and Earth."_

_Kimiko Tohomiko_

_Kimiko Pedrosa_

Well, there is my first fanfiction. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It was awsome to write and I hated to end it. **Read this--** I'm planning on bringing in a sequel, but I'm not exactly sure if I should. If you would like me to write a special pairing story please review and tell me, I'll get started on it. I enjoyed it and thanks to all my lovely reviewers, it was great replying and seeing those reviews in my inbox.

Zesty


End file.
